From Hero to Villain
by THE DARK HOUND
Summary: when Finn and Fionna get their hearts broken by their vampire crushes can they help each other heal? sorry for crappy summary, WARNING LEMON and Disclaimer I don't own anything but the plot
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 WHY IS GLOB SO CRUEL?**

**A/N OK I DON'T KNOW IF MARCELINE AND MARSHALL WOULD BE CONSIDERED BROTHER AND SISTER OR NOT BUT FOR THIS STORY THEY'RE LOVERS SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO ENJOY**

It was dusk an everything and everyone was laying down for rest. Everyone except 2 certain vampires, who sleep most of the day but ruled the night. _**inside Marshall & Marceline's cave house:**_ Marshall as always woke up before Marceline, he still could not believe that she, Marceline the vampire Queen, the most beautiful creature in this universe was all his.

Then Marceline began to stir awake, "good evening my Queen." Marshall said with his best Dracula impression, Marceline's eyes fluttered opened, "and good evening to you my King." Marceline said with a small smile, "so what trouble should we cause today?" Marshall said with a devious smile. Marceline just stretched and sighed a happy sigh, "I dunno why don't we go mess with Finn and Fionna." Marceline suggested with an evil smile. Marshall nodded his head in agreement, "sounds fun." Marshall said with a toothy grin.

"good I'm going to put on my clothes then we'll leave. Kay babe?" Marceline said giving Marshall a kiss before getting out of bed. _How is she so graceful? _Marshall thought as he watched her gracefully float to the closet. Marshall also got out of bed. All he needed was a shirt because for some strange reason he slept in his jeans, he picked up his white under shirt and put it on, then he floated to the bathroom and saw his black button shirt sitting on the toilet.

He put it on and flew downstairs and got a bright red apple off the counter. Marceline had finished putting on her clothes and floated downstairs and saw her husband sucking the red out of an apple, "you ready babe?" Marceline asked, "as I'll ever be." Marshall replied. _**About an hour later: **_Marshall and Marceline arrived at the tree fort. _**Finn and Fionna's P.O.V: **_Finn and Fionna were sitting on their couch depressed, "wow this is bad." Cake said looking at the two, "yeah ever since Marsh and Marcy got m.a.r.r.i.e.d 4 months ago they've never been the same after that." Jake added, " We _sniff_ heard that." Fionna said.

There was a knock at the door, "I'll _sniff_ get it." Finn said getting off the couch and slowly walking to the door. The young adventurer opened the door to reveal both Marshall and Marceline. It toke everything Finn had to not burst into tears crying, "hey Finn." Marceline said in a happy tone, "hey little dude." Marshall added, "oh hey guys, come on in." Finn said with a fake smile that Marceline saw right through, "hey Finn you OK is there something wrong?" Marceline asked walking inside, "hey babe Ima go say hi to Fi." Marshall said floating towards Fionna.

"hey Fi." Marshall said hovering over her, "huh?" Fionna said looking around but not above her, "up here Fi." Fionna looked up to see Marshall. Fionna quickly grabbed a pillow off the couch and screamed into it, _"GLOB-FUCKING-DAMNIT WHHHHHYYYYYYY?!"_then Fionna started to sob into the pillow, "oh man you okay I didn't mean to make you cry I-I-I-I...MARCY!" Marshall yelled causing Marceline to stop trying to get Finn to tell her whats wrong and fly over to Marshall, "your a girl! Help her!" Marshall yelled pointing to Fionna, who was still sobbing into the pillow.

"whats wrong Fi?" Marceline said as kindly as possible sitting down next to her, _"you, your the problem, you toke him from me and my heart along with him." _Fionna said still muffled by the pillow but thanks to Marceline's vampire hearing she heard everything Fionna said, "Fionna. Wha...what do you mean 'I toke him'?" Marceline said a bit hurt by what Fionna said. Fionna removed the pillow from her face,. Her eyes were puffy and red and she still had tears streaming down her face.

"you toke my one chance of happiness away from me. You toke Marshall away from me. I LOVED HIM AND YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!" Fionna raised her voice on that last part. Marceline was about to tell her off when her eyes locked with Fionna's. Marceline saw how much pain was in her eyes, so much hurt and anger, "Fionna I'm sorry if I ever lead you on, I swear to Glob I never had any intention to hurt you." Marshall said in his most serious voice.

"Fionna maybe its time we went to bed." Finn said trying to keep Fionna from saying something she might regret, "NO NOT THIS TIME FINN, YOU MAY BE ABLE TO TUCK EVERYTHING AWAY BUT I CAN'T! NOT NOW NOR HAVE EVER BEEN!" Fionna yelled getting off the couch and storming out the house, "Finn I'm sorry I didn't-" Marceline began putting her hand on Finn's shoulder, "DON'T. JUST Don't touch me or talk to me," Finn paused, "GLOBDAMN IT AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU TWO MY SISTER IS OUT THERE PROBABLY FREEZING HER ASS OFF!" Finn yelled in Marshall and Marceline's direction, "hey why don't you lay off I said I didn't mean to hurt her." Marshall said getting a bit in Finn's face, "but you still did, and you can't change that can you?" Finn said angry, "you know you've a big mouth for such a little baby." Marshall spat back, "DON'T. EVER. CALL. ME. THAT!" Finn said taking out his Demon Blood Sword.

Marceline stepped in between the two, "that enough, I'm not burying either of you today." Marceline said in a serious tone, "I'm going to look for my sister, while I'm gone feel free to get the HELL OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!" Finn said pissed off while walking out the door, slamming behind him. Leaving Marceline and Marshall still staring at the same door that Finn just stormed out of.

"uh hello can you two leave?" Cake said rudely, "yeah or else." Jake threatened. Marceline and Marshall floated out of the Tree-Fort and back to their cave house. _**Fionna's P.O.V: **_Fionna was making her way towards the Fire-Kingdom since it was cold and it was warm there, "maybe I can talk to **FP**." Fionna thought aloud. When she got to **FP **and her's special window that **FP **made so that Fionna would not have to wait forever for the guards to let her in. she looked inside to see if **FP **was there, but not only was he there so was _FP_ and to make it worst they were in bed.

Fionna let her tears fall down her cheeks. She turned around and ran towards the Candy-Kingdom, "maybe Gumball won't be such an asshole." Fionna said running to the Candy-Kingdom. _**Unknown P.O.V: **_somewhere close to the Fire-Kingdom, "oh Marshall, what problems have you created for yourself this time?". _**Fionna's P.O.V: **_she got to the Candy-Kingdom after about a hour of running. When she walked into the castle she started looking for GB's room. When she found it she heard him flirting with PB.

"why?" Fionna said just above a whisper before running out of the castle and out of the Candy-Kingdom. After running for a short while she finally slowed down to a stop and found herself in the Dark-Woods, "oh shit." Fionna said after hearing a growl. Outta nowhere some sort of demonic looking creature with three heads jumped out of the bushes. Fionna readied her sword but at the last second a figure appeared in front of her and charged the creature with his claws, slicing one of its heads off in the process. The creature whimpered while the figure said, "if you wish to live to see tomorrow you will leave." the figure had to be male.

The creature didn't back down and let out a vicious roar, "OK my turn." the figure let out a more demonic and louder roar causing the creature to retreat back into the bushes. the figure then turned to Fionna and asked, "you OK?" his voice full of concern, "yeah I'm fine, but who are you?" the figure sighed and said, "I'm Darken, Darken Abadeer, I'm Marshall Lee's cousin." Fionna gasped and was about to open her mouth to say something but Darken stopped her saying, "I know you probably think I'm gonna toy with your heart like Marshall but I'm not and wouldn't, I came to check up on him, to keep him in check, like I do every 100 years. I saw what happened at your, whats it called um.. oh yeah the Tree-Fort."

"you did? lemme guess you think I'm some selfish bitch, right?" Fionna said looking down at the ground, "Marshall actually tendency to do that to girls especially beautiful girls, like you. But he does it unknowingly, you know he means well." Fionna just stared at him and said, "I wish every-guy was like you." Fionna said wiping away what was left of her tears with a small chuckle, "but now I'm going to go kick his undead ass." Darken said annoyed.

"what why?" Fionna said confused, "because this has to be the 50th time I've met a girl that had her heart broken by Marshall, and I told him that next time this happens I'm going to beat the UN-dead out of him." Darken replied, "ooo I wanna see. But 1 question, what are you?" Fionna asked, "my kind have no name mainly because anyone who sees us is slaughtered but those we let live call us shadow demons, and to top it all off I 1 day will have to rule over them.

"wow it sounds like everyone in your family has to go through that." Fionna commented, "that's cause we do, well me and Marshall do, Flame toke the Fire-Kingdom from his mom." Darkill said grumpy, "wait Flame Prince is your cousin too?" Fionna asked, "yep I'm the strongest and oldest of the three, My dad, my uncle the used to be Flame King and Marshall's dad Hudson are all brothers." "so who's your dad and grampa?" "my dad is the king of darkness and my grampa is Death."

"wow your related to Death?" Darken nodded, "come on." Darken said gesturing for her to get on his back so she did, "hold on." Darken said before the lower half of his body turned into black and dark purple fire, "oh my gloooooobbbbbb" Fionna yelled as Darken toke off flying towards Marshall and Marceline's cave house. _**Marshall's P.O.V: **_Marshall was sitting on the couch flipping through channels while Marceline was upstairs writing a new song. Then someone kicked in the door causing Marshall to flip the fuck out, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!? JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KICKING IN THE DOOR OF THE VAMPIRE KING!" Marshall yelled causing Marceline to fly downstairs to see what the problem was.

"what the hell is happening down here?!" Marceline yelled. The person that kicked in the stepped into the light revealing Darken with Fionna behind him, "oh...uh...um hi cousin how you been?" Marshall said nervous, "and just who the HELL are you!?" Marceline said angry then she saw Fionna behind him with an evil smile on her face, "Fi? Do know that your brother is out there in the freezing cold looking for you?!" Marceline yelled but Fionna didn't even hear her, "MARSHALL!" Darken barked, "do you remember what I told you last time we talked?" "uh...no what was it again?" Marshall said playing dumb, "I said if I ever came back here and saw that you again broke Death's rules about toying with mortals. I would beat the hell outta you." Darken growled that last part.

"hell no, no beats the hell outta him except for me." Marceline said as her eyes flared their normal crimson red, "Marshall who is this?" Darken asked pointing towards Marceline, "I'm his wife. Is that a problem buddy?" Marceline spat, "whatever. Marshall I'll give you a choice this time. Apologize to Fionna and her brother and I won't won't kick your ass. Don't apologize and well you know what happens next." Darken said with an grin showing all of his pointy teeth.

Marshall just huffed and said, "OK thats it. I'm tired of all this crap I'm getting from you, Fionna and Finn, enough is enough, this is where I put my foot down!" Marshall said annoyed, "Fi you know that I said that no matter what I would be there for you and there are few reasons why I married Marcy 1) because I didn't want to watch you grow old while I stayed young. 2) because well Marcy is beautiful and we have a lot in common and I love her. 3) I couldn't turn you because Cake would kill me and I couldn't make Finn go back to being the last human in OoAa."

"you didn't seem to care the night we did tier 15." Fionna huffed. Marshall's eyes grew wide and his ears perked up when he heard Marceline growling at him, "YOU DID TIER 15 WITH HER?!" Darken's arm turned into a long piller of black and dark purple flames and grabbed Marceline with it along with Fionna and pushed them out the door and welded the door shut.

"he's screwed isn't he." Fionna asked Marceline, "Yep." Marceline replied. _**Finn's P.O.V: **_"well she wasn't at** FP's **place." Finn said rubbing his arm where _FP_ burned him. Finn was on his way towards that Candy-Kingdom. When he got inside the castle he quickly found the lab where PB and GB were working on something, "have either of you seen my sister?!" Finn yelled worried, "no and can you help me and Prince Gumball with an experiment?" Bubblegum replied not even caring that Fionna was missing, "no not right now Bubblegum." Finn said serious, "come on Finn you owe me." that sentience just made Finn lose it.

"owe you?! OWE YOU?! WHY THE HELL DO I OWE YOU?! IF ANYTHING YOU OWE ME FOR ALL THE TIMES YOU'VE HAD ME GO HALFWAY...NO WAIT SCRACH THAT YOU'VE HAD ME GO TO HELL AND BEYOND JUST TO GET THE STUPID CRAP THAT YOU NEED FOR THOSE STUPID EXPERIMENTS, PLUS ALL THOSE TIMES THAT I'VE SAVED BOTH YOU AND THE AND THE CANDY-KINGDOM NOT TO MENTION ALL OF Ooo. SO PLEASE I BEG YOU TO TELL ME JUST WHY THE FUCK DO I OWE YOU?!" Finn ranted, "for me treating you like royalty." that was Bubblegum's simple answer.

Finn's hero's side just left right now his mind became really fucked up. Right now he was angry. The voice of reason wasn't helping one bit. And in a matter of seconds Finn went from the hero of Ooo to a wanted fugitive. Finn in his fit of anger brought his hand back and did something that he never for one second in his life ever thought that he would ever do. He slapped Bubblegum.

Every heroic bone in his body screamed at him to stop but he didn't care, he just let it happen. And now Bubblegum was on the floor clutching her cheek. "why?" she said just barely above a whisper. Finn regained his sense of right and wrong and processed that what he just did was wrong, "PB! I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I'm just so stressed that I wasn't thinking straight I-I-I-I...Please PB is there anyway you could forgive me?" Finn asked knelling down next to PB and putting his arms around her.

"I think it would be best if you leave, Finn" Gumball said with a hostile tone, "OK I'll leave again I'm so sorry PB." Finn said before walking out the castle. "ARRRGG GLOB HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO CARELESS?! OOO I'M SO GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT WHEN I FIND YOU, FIONNA" Finn yelled in frustration. _**Fionna's P.O.V **_I giggled as I listened to Marshall's howls of pain. Wait giggling at someone's pain, that's so not what heroes do. Could it be that spending all that time with Marshall, that he rubbed off on me, oh well I'm totally fine with it.

"FIONNA!" I heard someone call my name. I turned to see that it was none other then my best friend-bro-dude or whatever you wanna call him. But for some reason when I saw him I got this weird feeling, I think Cake said it was one of the 7 deadly sins, it was called lust, but I always got this feeling when I saw him mad, he always looks really hot when he's mad, I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that he walked right past me and kicked in the door that was welded shut!

"Finn!" I called out to him. After a few minutes his came out holding both Marshall and Darken by their collars with an angry look glued to his face, "PLEASE CALL HIM OFF! FOR THE LOVE OF GLOB CALL HIM OFF!" both Marshall and Darken screamed in despair, "Finn what the hell did you do to them?" Fionna asked, "oh dear naive Fionna, I just did what I felt like doing, I'm just trying to live up to my new title." "and just what would said title be?" Marceline asked, "an evil, hot-headed, angry son-of-a-bitch of course." Finn said smug.

"what who called you that?" Fionna asked, "PB after I lost my temper and bitch-slapped the fuck outta her." we all gasped, "congratulations my little human pal, you have just become a man." Marceline said with a smile and giving him a pat on the back , although technically Finn became a man a few months ago when he turned 18. Fionna was still a bit shocked but she still smiled at the thought of that stuck up spoiled walking piece of Bubblegum getting just what she deserved.

"Fionna come on we're leaving." Finn demanded, "yes sir." Fionna said in a teasing tone, "uggh and why did you dump Finn again?" Marshall groaned out when both Finn and Fionna were out of earshot, "ouch, for a human, he sure can whoop some ass that's for sure. ARRGGG!" Darken yelled when he snapped his arm back in place, "well I might as well tell you this while your down on your luck. Finn and I have done tier 15." Marceline said crouching down close to Marshall's face, "Ima 'tier 15' you." Marshall said as his body began healing.

_**Finn's P.O.V: **_wow damn first I slap Bubblegum and then I beat the hell out of Marshall and that black flame dude then I treat Fionna like I'm her dad, "hey Finn, I've been thinking..since technically we aren't brother and sister, I was wondering if you wanted to be uh what was it that Marshy called it, oh yeah, friends with benefits?" Finn's jaw dropped when he heard that, "sure Fionna." Finn said cool.

When they got back to the tree fort they told Jake and Cake everything that happened, then Jake put his arm on Finn's shoulder and said, "bro listen, I told you that I would always be there to help you kick evil butt, but this grunked up road that your going down, I can't follow you this time. I wish you the best of luck homie." Jake said then grabbed his stuff and walked towards the door, "but I'll still be there for you bro, and visit you 3 time a week. Later bro." Jake said sadly before walking out the door.

Then Cake put an arm on each of Fionna's shoulders, "baby-cakes I love you and you know that but I can't stay if your going to go evil, I love you, Fionna so please promise me you'll be careful." Fionna nodded, "good well I guess I'll get my stuff and go bye-bye baby-cakes." Cake said before getting her stuff and leaving. Finn and Fionna just sat on the couch for a while, "well now what?" Fionna asked Finn, "I dunno, I'll tell you after I see what's under that skirt." Finn said smoothly.

**WARNING LEMON! WARNING LEMON! WARING LEMON! WARING LEMON! WARING LEMON! WARING LEMON!**

"ooh someone works fast." Fionna said in a sexy voice as she lead him upstairs to their room. Once upstairs Fionna pushed Finn onto the bed and let him watch as she slowly undressed, "You like what you see so far babe?" Fionna asked seductively while she slowly undid her short skirt, "Marshall was lieing so bad when he said that you're a good little girl." Finn said staring at her figure, "well I think that enough teasing, the rest is up to you, bad boy." Fionna said.

The only things that were keeping Finn from getting his well earned prize was Fionna's black lace bra and panties. Fionna's face was only a mere inch away from Finn's. Fionna decided to close the gap between them with a long slow kiss. Fionna's tongue swirled around Finn's. Finn brought his hands around Fionna's back and began to undo her bra. Fionna also began to lift off his shirt, revealing his muscular body.

Fionna began to lower her hand towards his member which at this point was hard and started to slowly stroke his enlarging cock, "does that feel good baby?" Fionna said trying to catch her breath after their long kiss, "you know it Fi." Finn said kissing her neck causing her to moan loudly. Finn then grabbed her by her hips and picked her up off the bed and turned and threw her on her back making her yelp playfully. Finn smirked as he undid his shorts revealing his 7 inch long dick, "you ready for this baby?" Finn asked rubbing his dick right outside her entrance causing her to moan loudly.

"oh please give it to me." Fionna said hardly above a whisper and in-between moans. Finn slowly entered her wet pussy, "oh..oh...oh..hmm...it feels so nice and large." Fionna moaned. Then Finn began to slowly go in and out of her, "please...go faster...and harder!" Fionna yelled out as Finn began to pick up speed, "YES, YES OH GLOB-FUCKING-DAMNIT YES!" Fionna yelled again. Finn brought his face closer to Fionna's and deeply kissed her while taking a handful of her tit and squeezed it. Both Finn and Fionna let out moans of pleasure, "Finn I-I'm cumming!" Fionna yelled while playing with herself, "go ahead, I'm not stopping you." Finn panted out, "Finn I...I want...your cum inside...of me." Fionna said rubbing her still wet clit.

"your wish is my command." Finn said moaning, "you ready bunny?" Finn said right before he let loose his cum inside of her, causing Fionna to to cry out in ecstasy while Finn grunted in relief. Finn pulled out of Fionna and crawled upon the bed next to her, "that...was...amazing." Fionna said exhausted, "yeah...it was." Finn replied. The two fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

_**The Next Day: **_Finn awoke. The young adventurer looked around trying to get his eyes to adjust to the morning sun that was bursting through the window. He was about to get up when he found himself unable to, so he turned to his side to see a nude Fionna sleeping ever so peacefully next to him. Then the recent memories of yesterday flooded back into his mind and he smiled.

Then there was a knock at the door that awoke Fionna, "hmm, babe who is it?" Fionna asked tired, "hmm, I dunno, I'll go see and you stay here my bunny." Finn said smiling at her. Finn put on a pair of black jeans that Marceline got him for his birthday and a red and black plaid button shirt that Marshall got him. He walked downstairs and opened the door to see the last person he would ever expect to see at his on house. It was Hudson Abadeer.

"hello Finn." he said plainly. Finn grabbed his sword, "OK what do you want Hudson?" Finn asked increasing his grip on the sword casing Hudson to chuckle, "my dear boy you asking the wrong question, the right one is, what do I want from you?" "well then what do you want from me?" Finn asked, "good lad. What I want from you is your services. From what I've heard lately, your how does Marcy put it oh right, a bad boy. My daughter told me everything from you hitting that stuck up princess to you kicking the crap out of my nephew." Hudson replied with another chuckle.

Finn relaxed a little, "so what kind of services do you require?" Finn asked leaning on his sword, "well the services that I require may go against your 'Hero Nature'." Hudson said. Finn let out a small laugh and said, "Hudson if I've learned anything last night, I've learned there's no such thing as a hero." "so my daughter and son-in-law have had an influence on you." Hudson said with another small chuckle, "you could that, anyway fine I'll join you." Finn replied with a half smile.

"splendid but there is one test you must pass first." Hudson said opening a portal to the night o'sphere, "OK but I can't leave without Fionna." Finn said going upstairs, "ah Fionna, Fionna why does name ring a bell?" Hudson said scratching his head, "she's good friends with Marshall." Finn heading upstairs to wake up Fionna. When he got up there Fionna was already up and dressed and was looking out the window, "Finn are sure about this?" Fionna asked turning to him, "yeah, but if want to leave I understand." Finn said looking away then Fionna punched him in his arm.

"geez you can't a joke?" Fionna said grabbing her pack and going downstairs, "oh I'm gonna get you back Fi." Finn said going downstairs too. Once downstairs he got a better look of what Fionna was wearing. She was wearing a black shirt and a red skirt, "ready Finn?" Hudson asked, "yep." Finn replied grabbing his pack and jumping into the portal followed by both Fionna and Hudson.

The portal opened into some sort of Colosseum. After walking up to the royal viewing area they saw Marceline anc Marshall looking bored. An evil smile crept onto Finn's face, he whispered his plan into Fionna's ear along with Hudson, "hi Marshy." Fionna said causing him to jump, "oh geez Fi don't do that I thought you were Finn, speaking of which where is he?" Marshall asked Hudson, "oh he said to tell you surprise." Hudson said with a smile, "wha?" Marshall asked then he turned back to look down at the arena only to find the human mere inchs from his face, "boo." Finn said making Marshall jump.

"aww what's the matter is the big, bad vampire king scared of me?" Finn teased, "no." Marshall replied not amused, "anyway whats the test, Hudson?" Finn asked, "that." Hudson said pointing down at the arena. everyone looked down at the arena and saw a practical army of demons, "this is gonna be fun." Finn said cracking his knuckles and jumping down there, sword in hand. The crowd cheered, "if he dies I'm going to kill you." Fionna whispered in Hudson's ear.

"there he is attack!" a demon yelled when they saw Finn, "come and get me!" Finn yelled readying his sword. The demons charged and Finn had no problem as he took them down one-by-one, after a few minutes Finn got over-powered. One kicked Finn's out his hand and two others held him down while the one that kicked the sword out his hand punched him non-stop.

"argg, is that all you got?!" Finn said coughing up blood, "nope." the demon said taking out Finn's sword and raising it high over his head. Fionna saw it and gasped. The demon was about to kill him when at the last second Finn kicked the demon in his junk and then kicked the sword out his hands then he bit one of the demons that was holding him down causing it him to let go of Finn's arm. Finn grabbed his sword and went on a rampage and killed every-demon in sight.

After a few minutes Finn was standing on top of a bloody pile of dead demons, wanting to make point Finn let out a blood thirsty roar. The whole arena was filled with cheers as Finn jumped off the bloody pile of dead bodys. Hudson, Marceline and Marshall flew down to where he was with Fionna in his arms.

"well congratulations General Finn." Hudson said patting Finn on the back, "oh yeah." Finn said smiling evilly

**WELL THATS ALL FOR CHAPTER ONE THANKS FOR READING AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND AS ALWAYS STAY DARK :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 NEW LOVE AND ADVENTURES**

_**Finn's P.O.V: **_I can't believe it both Bubblegum and Flame princess were at my home in the Night O' Sphere begging me to take them back. Why did I move to the Night O' Sphere? Because I can't command my army from the surface, "why are you two here?" I asked, "because I'm sorry and well your older and more attractive." Bubblegum said, "please Finn I'm sorry for dumping you." Flame Princess added, "besides we want the old Finn The Human back and we need him back on the surface." Bubblegum begged.

"hmmp first of all I'm not human any more well not 100% human anyway, second of all why should I go back up there?" I said, "wait what are you then?" Flame Princess asked a bit frightened, "I'm not sure any more but what I do know is that I'm like the ultimate hybrid. I can do anything now, I can be anything, I am immortal, indestructible, and super powerful, if I wanted I could over-throw Death."

this sort of frightened Bubblegum, "OK Finn I was trying to give you a choice but now I'm not asking, I'm telling. You better get your ass back on the surface right-the-Glob-damn-now!" Flame Princess demanded growing bigger, "and I said I'm staying here!" I yelled back growing just as big as her while being consumed by black flames. Bubblegum gasped and called Gumball and Flame Prince.

Flame Princess gasped and and said, "Finn, wha..what did you do to yourself?" I chuckled and said, "I told you I'm indestructible. Not now or ever again will I get hurt, not by you, not Bubblegum, not Marceline or anyone for that matter!" "Finn I never meant to hurt you." Flame Princess said hurt, "then please explain to me why, why did you break up with me? I almost died saving your life and how do you repay me? You break my heart. I loved you and you just threw me away like a piece of trash."

"Finn I'm sorry, I was wrong to do that to you. I realize that now, please I need you more then ever." Flame Princess begged. I narrowed my eyes this wasn't how _FP _acts, something was off about her I looked more closely at her and saw her stomach. It was rounder and rather larger, "_FP _are you...Pregnant?" I asked softly when out of nowhere I was punched in the face. I stood up and glared at my attacker. It was Flame Prince, _FP's _current boyfriend.

"what the hell was that for Hot-Head?" Finn yelled angrily at him, "stay away from her!" he yelled back, "so daddy comes to the rescue." Finn teased. _FP _was behind him mouthing 'don't tell him' at first I was confused then I saw **FP's **face, he was so confused. So being the evil bastard I am I wanted to milk this, "you heard me, Hot-Head I said daddy came to save his baby and girlfriend." Finn said with a smirk. Finn almost died laughing when he saw _FP _face-palm so hard.

He turned to _FP _and asked, "a-are you pregnant?" I couldn't take it anymore I burst into a fit of laughter, "MY GLOB YOUR AN IDIOT HAHAHA!" Finn yelled shrinking down to my normal size. _FP _and **FP **both shrank along with me, "Finn what's so funny?" Fionna asked, "it's just that-" I stopped when I saw Fionna was wearing nothing but a towel, "FI WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED?!" Finn yelled, "I just got out the shower and what can't a girl parade around half-naked in her own home?" Fionna replied coolly.

"NO, NOT WHEN THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE HERE!" Finn yelled back, "so it's not like there's anyone here that hasn't seen me naked." Fionna said laying on the couch reading a magazine titled 'Night O' Sphere Fashion', "wow, just wow, that is the type of thing you just do not bring up in front of other peeps, Fionna." I said plainly with a small smirk, "wow do you know what just happened?" Fionna asked looking up from her magazine, I shrugged, "I just totally just stopped listening like 5 seconds ago." she finished going back to her magazine.

"your impossible Fi." Finn said, Fionna gasped and said, "aww thank you." Bubblegum cleared her throat, "so is Fionna going to make herself decent?" she asked averting her eyes, "oh I'm sorry your Highness-es, am I disgusting you?" Fionna said rudely, "hmm it would seem that Finn is a worst influence on you then Marshall ever was." Gumball said, "what was that Gumwad?" Finn growled getting in Gumball's face, "yeah what was that Gillie?" Marshall asked becoming visible along with Marceline, "OK, OK enough stalling, unless you give me a real reason to go up to the surface, Bubblegum I'm not going." Finn said falling onto the couch right in front of Fionna's feet. Princess Bubblegum gave a defeated sigh and said, "OK Finn you win, the real reason I came here is because the Lemongrabs told me this freaky prediction yesterday."

"what was it?" Finn asked, "here I recorded it." Bubblegum said handing Finn a tape-recorder.

_Lemongrab. 1 "soon so very soon, the villain of this dear land will rise again."_

_Lemongrab. 2 "and the has-been hero, the dream hero will soon be your worst nightmare."_

_Lemongrab. 1 "but the once evil villain will have a change of heart and fight to save this righteous land."_

_Lemongrab. 2 "and your once loved hero will be more hated then Death himself."_

_Lemongrab. 1 "and who is this hero that will meet a most brutal end, the one that fought for the glory to win, you ask?"_

_both Lemongrabs "he is none other than Finn the human."_

_Lemongrab. 2 "and who is this most horrible villain that made your heart race and itch, you ask?"_

_both Lemongrabs "he is none other then the most fearsome Lich."_

The room was filled with a deadly silence until Finn spoke, "so I'm supposedly am going to be killed by the Lich because I turned evil?" Bubblegum nodded, "but that's impossible. The Lich is still trapped in Prismo's Time-Room." "but from what Jake told me. The Lich possessed Billy, meaning at the time he and Billy were one person, and if the Lich separated from Billy's body then both he and Billy still get their one wish." Bubblegum explained.

"damn you logic!" Finn yelled at the ceiling, "Finn, I'm scared. I'm scared of losing you, I mean like without you I have no reason to keep going. Finn we're immortal and if you get killed I won't die, I'll have to forever live with this gaping hole where my heart guts are." Fionna said snuggling up to Finn, "don't worry bunny, Ima beat the blee-blop out the Lich and remind him who's the boss." Finn said punching his opened hand.

"well what are you going to do Finn?" Marceline asked leaning on Marshall, "I'm going to go to Prismo's Time-Room and I'm going to kill the Lich." Finn said getting off the couch and grabbing his sword and opening a portal to the heart of the multiverse, "I'll be back Fionna, I promise." Finn said jumping into the portal, "please don't leave me Finn." Fionna whispered.

_**In The Time-Room: **_" hey Prismo." Finn greeted, "oh hi Finn, what brings you here?" "the Lich." Prismo sighed, "I knew you were coming Finn, but first listen, hear me out." Prismo begged, "fine you get 10 minutes." Prismo breathed a sigh of relief, "thank you, listen I'm not going to sugar-coat this. If you try kill the Lich he will separate from Billy's corpse and escape through your portal and go to the Candy-Kingdom where he will beg Bubblegum for mercy. At first it's just a cleaver rouse to get revenge but soon he will learn that he has a chance to completely change his life. Then he will come back to the Time-Room for his real wish, his wish will be that he can be good again and look normal and not mega nasty."

Prismo took a deep breath, "I've seen it boy. What the flat, pink man speaks is true." the Lich said from a dark corner of the room. The only thing keeping him from leaving was a magic-proof, evil-proof, Lich-proof shield made by Glob himself, "so if I leave now none of that freaky stuff the Lemongrabs said would happen, won't?" Finn asked hesitantly, "yes, please Finn leave, go back home to your girl." Prismo begged, "fine but if I feel that just one little thing is wrong I swear to Glob I will come back here and fucking rip you from that wall and beat the shit outta you along with the Lich." Finn said going back into the portal.

_**Fionna's P.O.V: **_it's been 3 years since he left and nothing happened yet. My thoughts got interrupted by some sort of portal appearing right above Finn's grave, "hey guys." a younger looking Finn said stepping out of the portal but as soon as his foot hit the ground he got taller, buffer, and grew a 5 O'clock shadow, "the hell..?" Finn started in a deeper voice before he was tackled to the ground by Fionna, "Finn don't do that to me again!" Fionna yelled at him before snuggling closer to him **(if that's possible)** "wait, what? How long have I been gone?" Finn asked standing up with Fionna in his arms.

"you've been gone for about 3 years." Marshall replied, "but I left like 3 minutes ago." Finn replied confused, "bro why do you think Prismo calls it a Time-Room. It stops time inside of there. Time doesn't exist within the Time-Room." Gumball explained, "who cares he's back." Fionna said landing a kiss on Finn's cheek, "come on there's someone that would want to see you." Fionna said getting out of Finn's and grabbing Finn's arm.

Fionna lead Finn to their room, "so who wanted to see me Fi?" Fionna pointed to a crib that was next to the bed, "is that what I think it is?" Finn asked slowly walking over to the crib. Fionna nodded. Finn looked at the sleeping bundles in the crib and saw twins, "did you name them?" Finn asked not looking away from the sleeping children, "I didn't name them yet," Fionna replied, "how old are they?" Finn asked still never taking his eyes off his kids, "their 2." one of the twins opened their eyes and reached out for Finn.

Finn picked up his child, "Flint." Finn said holding Flint, "Flint, nice name, but what about your other son?" Finn looked back and forth between the two and said, "Flint and his brother Steel." Fionna laughed and picked up Steel, "so Flint and Steel. Why do I feel that Flint's gonna be a pyro and Steel's gonna be more privy to swords and daggers?" Fionna said with a small chuckle.

_**Ten Years Later: **_"Flint hand me my sword." Steel asked his brother, "here catch." Flint said tossing Steel his sword, "dude ever since Farrah gave you that fire sword, you've been tinkering with it non-stop, you like her don't you?" Steel teased while sharpening his sword. Flint made a small fireball and tossed it at Steel who blocked it by making his arm into steel, "bro just wait till I tell her." "tell who what?" Finn asked walking into Flint&Steel's room.

"I'm going to tell Farrah that Flint has a crush on her." Finn smacked Steel in the back of his head, "what the fuck dad?" Steel said rubbing his head, "do you know just how bad it would be if you angered her, Flint." Finn asked Flint, "it would be really bad for me." Flint said placing his sword back into it's sheath, "yeah and it would hurt like hell." Finn added with a chuckle, "come we're leaving." Finn said walking out the room, "sweet I can't believe we're actually going to see Uncle Jake and Aunt Cake." Steel said excited.

"come on bro." Flint said grabbing the pack that his dad gave him and walking out the door, Steel also grabbed his pack, "right behind ya Flint." Steel replied following his brother, "hey mom." the boys said in unison, "hi boys." Fionna said while sharpening her sword on the couch, "ready Fionna?" Finn asked opening a portal to what was now called The Land of OA, "as I'll ever be Finn." Fionna said jumping through the portal followed by Flint&Steel.

Finn went through the portal and closed it behind him. _**On The Other Side of The Portal: **_"AHH! A MONSTER!" Flint said pointing at an orange glob on the ground, Finn sighed and said, "that's not a monster, that's your uncle, Jake." Finn said running over to the glob, "bro what happened to you?" Finn asked helping Jake up, "huh? FINN!" Jake yelled hugging Finn to near death, "FIONNA!" Cake yelled rushing to hug her sister.

"UNCLE FINN,AUNT FIONNA!" the pups and the kittens yelled charging at the two, there was a solid thump as both Finn and Fionna hit the ground under their nieces and nephews wight, "uggh thank you for the bone crushing dog-pile, but can you let us up now?" Fionna managed to breath out, then the dogs and the cats got off, "oh thank Glob air has never felt so nice." Finn said taking a deep breath.

"anyway Jake meet your nephews, Flint&Steel." Finn said looking at his sons, "uh dude why are they ripped?" Jake wide eyed, "uh baby-cakes did you give them muscle enhancers when they were born?" Cake asked also wide eyed, "so why were you on the ground Uncle Jake?" Flint asked, "oh I was pummeled by your cousins." Steel winced at the thought, "dad is it alright if me and Flint go to the Fire-Kingdom?" Steel asked ignoring Flint's glare.

"sure be careful." Finn replied, "dad when are we ever careful?" Steel said smug before using his inherited powers to teleport to the Fire-Kingdom. Flint did the same thing. _**In The Fire-Kingdom: **_"STEEL!" Flint yelled while he looked for Steel, then he saw his brother talking to Farrah, "STEEL DON'T!" Flint yelled towards him, "oh hey just the guy we were talking about." Steel said with small smile, "Flint is I true that you have a crush on me?" Farrah asked blushing, "uh...uh...yeah it's true." Farrah sighed and said, "then that make what I'm about to say a whole lot harder. We can't be together because that would make history repeat itself and I don't want that to happen," Farrah paused and put her hand on Flint's shoulder and continued, "Flint your a nice guy and I know that someday that you'll find a nice girl, maybe someday we'll even be together but for now we can't be anything more then friends."

"but I'm not my dad, Farrah I'm not having mixed feelings about every fucking girl in OA I only have feelings about you. I-I-I love you, Farrah." Flint said taking ahold of the hand that Farrah put on his shoulder, "Flint I..." Farrah started before she was interrupted by Flint pressing his lips against her's. After what seemed like forever they broke the kiss, "Flint...that was amazing." Farrah said with a smile, "but how did you not get burnt?" Farrah asked, "you forget I'm a pyro . Fire don't hurt me." Flint said with a smile, "my son just had his first kiss, awwww." Fionna cooed, "mom how long have you've been there?" Flint asked as his cheeks turned a bright red.

"the whole time." Finn said becoming visible right next to Fionna along with Jake, Cake, _FP _and **FP**, "mom, dad what the fuck?!" Farrah yelled at her parents, "aww my daughter's first boyfriend. Sooo cute." _FP _cooed, "cute my brother has a girlfriend." Steel said smirking, "wow for once I have someone that you don't." Flint said, "did you forget about Maya?" Steel said smug.

"I hate you Steel. More then you know." Flint said, "well I'll see you later Flint." Farrah said before giving Flint a kiss on the cheek and leaving, "how is my son smoother then me?" Finn pondered, "well I'm going to Maya's house." Steel said teleporting to Marshall&Marceline's house, "[sighs] I honestly want to know just how and why are my sons so much smoother then me." Finn said to Fionna, "well you were pretty smooth that night that we first did Tier15." Fionna said in loving tone while snuggling up to Finn, "well we'll leave you two to your stuffs." _FP _said walking away along with **FP.**

"so do I have a girlfriend now?" Flint asked no one in particular. _**At Marshall&Marceline's House: **_Steel was at the front door and was about to knock when he said, "wait why am I knocking, I practically live here." then he just walked in, "you can't scare me Maya." Steel said collapsing on the couch. Maya became visible and pouted at Steel, "if you were a good friend you would at least pretend to be scared." Maya said tossing him a strawberry, "well in case you didn't notice. I'm not exactly the definition of good." Steel said right before sucking the red out of the strawberry like his dad taught him to.

"hey who is this half human on my uncomfortable couch." Marshall said over-exaggerating with his signature grin, "Hi Uncle Marshy." Steel said throwing the gray lifeless strawberry in the trash, "hello my young friend." Marshall said floating upstairs, " your dad's weird." Steel said with a smirk, "I know that means I am too. Blee-blop-bloop." Maya said making a funny face, "my glob Maya, [sigh] have I ever told you how cute you are?" Steel asked putting his arm over her shoulder, "really?" Maya asked blushing. Steel was about to answer when Flint came in the house, "bro come on dad said there was a raid somewhere in the Wizard City." Flint said excited, "cool, Maya go see if you can come with." Steel said, "can I mom?" Maya asked looking up at the ceiling where Marceline was hiding invisible, "yes you can go, and Flint tell your rents that me and Marshall said hi." Marceline said floating upside down.

_**In The Wizard City: **_Finn and Fionna were sneaking into the first national wizard bank of OA, along with a bunch of other random peeps, "_OK Bufo and Laser-Wizard you two will go in the front and distract the the guards while me, Fionna, Ice-King, Ice-Queen, Ash and Ashley will go in through the back and take pretty much everything we see out the vault , got it?" _Finn whispered. Everyone nodded and went to do their separate tasks. But once in the vault Finn pulled out his sword and demanded everyone put their hands behind their heads and get on their knees, "WHAT THE HELL, FINN?!" Ash yelled at the half human, "it just who I am." Finn said with a smug face and grabbing Ash's bag of loot along with Ashley's, Ice-King's and Ice-Queen's, "Finn you truly are a cold, ruthless, traitorous bastard. Would you do me the honor of being my son?" Ash asked while getting on one knee.

"no and did you really think I was going to help you rob a bank?" Finn said coldly while stuffing the bags even more, "and you know the best part of all this?" Fionna asked stuffing the bags along with Finn, "no." Ice-Queen replied stupidly, "that we're gonna let you four take the fall." Fionna then let out an evil chuckle, "well that all we can carry. Let's go Fionna." Finn said throwing two bags over his shoulder and sneaking out the vault, "oh and if you try to sneak out you'll be screwed cause I fucked with the protection spell and made so that as soon as me and Fionna leave an alarm will go off. So astalavista, baby." Finn said rushing out right behind Fionna.

"damn you Finn. Damn you." Ash said under his breath as he watched both Finn and Fionna sneak out undetected. _**Somewhere Inside of Wizard City: **_"so where's your mom and dad, Steel?" Maya asked Steel as the three were walking through Wizard City, "HALT!" a guard yelled in their direction. As the guard walked closer to them Steel put a protective arm in front of Maya, "are you three lost?" the guard asked nicely, "yes, we're looking for our parents." Flint replied, never letting his guard down, "oh, well then follow me, I'll take you to the Grand-Master-Wizard." the guard said guestering for them to follow him and so they followed him.

After a few minutes of walking, they came to the Grand-Master-Wizard's palace. The guard knelled before the Grand-Master-Wizard and said, "your highness, there are three children requesting an audience with thee." the large wizard stroked his long beard and said, "you look familiar. Tell me your names boy." Steel nodded and said, "I am Steel and this is my brother Flint, we are the sons of Finn and Fionna the humans." GMW nodded and asked, "well that explains who you are but who's your lady friend ?" GMW asked looking at Maya, "I am Maya, daughter of Marceline the Vampire Queen and Marshall the Vampire King." Maya said.

"my, my such powerful children so far from home. Tell me why are you here?" GMW asked, "we got a call from our father that there was a raid somewhere." "then you mean well but why is she the offspring of something so UN-holy here?" GMW said meanly while pointing towards Maya. Steel started to growl towards the large pile of white hair, "what is that supposed to mean? You big ass-ed pile of white shit!" Steel yelled at him causing him to jump, "Steel.." Maya said grabbing her friend's shoulder and trying her best to keep tears from rolling down her pale cheeks. Steel turned to look at her and saw how much hurt was in her eyes.

He grabbed her hand and said, "I think it would be best if you turn around and cover your ears." obeying her friend's wish she turned around and covered her ears. Steel looked at Flint and asked, "you with me bro?" Flint nodded and summoned black fireballs and threw em at GMW causing him to scream in pain , "now you'll pay the price for hurting our friend." Flint said in a demonic voice, "uggh and here I thought that demons weren't allowed to create children with those that are pure of soul." GMW said, "what did you just call our mother?!" Flint said growing into huge black fire demon along with Steel who grew into a giant hulking mass of metal, "NOW YOU DIE!" the two roared charging towards him. GMW, knowing that his fate was sealed just stood there awaiting his eminent death.

All you could hear was a blood-curdling scream and the violent sounds of flesh and hair being ripped apart. Maya started to cry thinking that this was all because of her, "mom [sobs] please stop them." Maya said to herself as she pulled her knees to her chest after she ran into a corner. When Flint and Steel were finished they were covered in blood. Steel turned to Maya and asked, "you OK, Maya?" his voice was full of concern, "why...why did you kill him?" Maya asked still cowering from what she saw, "because he insulted you and our mother." Steel replied, then Maya started to cry and  
Steel wrapped his arms around her, "Steel?" Maya asked still sobbing, "yea?" "can you carry me for the rest of the trip?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist, "sure." Steel said in a brotherly tone and picking her up bridal style.

Maya made herself comfortable and buried her head into the crook of his neck and fell asleep, "Steel do you want to keep looking for mom and dad or wanna explore OA?" Flint asked quietly as so not to wake the sleeping vampire in Steel's arms, "hmm lets go to the Fire-Kingdom." Steel suggested,"then lets go." Flint said _**In The Fire-Kingdom: **_"[sigh] I can't believe that Flint kissed me." Farrah said sitting on the railing of the balcony of her room and looking at the noon sun.

**YEP THE CHAPTER ENDS LIKE THAT AND GO AHEAD FLAME ALL YOU FUCKING WANT CAUSE IT DONT BOTHER ME AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND ALSO STAY DARK :)** __


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 FAMILY MATTERS**

**A/N OK FOR SOME REASON I CAN'T SEE IF YOU PUT REVIEWS OR NOT SO IF YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT PM ME AND PLEASE PM I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF IT WELL THATS IT AND SO ENJOY.**

Farrah was still sitting on the railing while deep in thought, she almost didn't notice Steel and her boyfriend Flint, "Hey Farrah. You busy?" Flint said walking up to her, "Oh hi Flint. Hi Steel, um why do you have Maya in your arms?" Farrah asked pointing at Maya, "She's really tired." Steel replied, "But why does she have tear stains on her cheeks and why is she sniffling?" Farrah asked concerned, **"She just saw her best friends brutally murder an old man."** a deep deadly voice came from behind them causing them to see what the voice came from.

They turned to see a younger looking Lich, "WHO ARE YOU?!" Flint demanded, **"I am known by many names, but the name that you've have been taught to fear, that is the name that belongs to me. For I am the THE LICH KING."** the demonic being said, "[gasp] Your the Lich? But you should still be stuck in Prismo's Time-Room!" Steel yelled causing Maya to stir awake, "Hmm, Steel what's going on?" Maya asked completely oblivious to the fact that the most powerful evil in the history of OA was standing a few mere inches away from her. Maya saw a blurry figure and heard a really fucked up sounding voice.

She rubbed her eyes and her eyes focused and she saw him that demon, "Steel, I'm scared." Maya said clutching onto Steel. Drawing blood from digging her nails so deep into his skin, **"Hahaha and he said I would never get my reven-"** the Lich was cut off by both Finn and FP shoving their swords through the Lich, **"DAAAAMMMMNNN YOU FINN THE HUUUUMMMMAAAANNNN!"** the Lich yelled as his body turned to a black smoke and he disappeared into thin air, "And that's why you don't mess with me, Lich." Finn said lowering his sword, "[gasp] My babys are you two alright?" Fionna asked rushing over to them and hugging the living hell outta them, "Mom we can't breath." Flint managed to breath out, "Fionna their fine." Finn said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Farrah are you OK?" **FP **asked placing a hand on each of her shoulders, "Yeah, but their the ones you should be concerned about." Farrah replied pointing towards Flint and Steel. Now all eyes were on them, "What does she mean?" Fionna asked before a rancid oder hit her like a ton of bricks, "What?" Finn asked getting closer then the smell hit him too, "FLINT! STEEL! WHY IN GLOBING HELL DO YOU 2 SMELL LIKE BLOOD?!" Finn yelled, "You see, what had happened was-" Steel started before Maya cut in and said, "It was my fault I never should have left the cave." Maya said looking at the ground, "Maya. Look at me," Fionna said calmly, "You need to tell me what happened sweetheart." Fionna said in a motherly tone. Maya let out a deep sigh and told Finn and Fionna everything that happened.

"So you killed GMW?" Finn asked, the 2 nodded, "We didn't want to but his insulted mom and Maya. We couldn't let him live that down so we put him out of his misery and we let our anger get the best of us. We're sorry, but Maya had nothing to do with it so if anyone has to be punished it should be us." Flint said, "No, no it was all me neither Flint or Maya had anything to do with it and they both wanted me to just let it go but I just couldn't. I should be punished." Steel said with his head down in shame, "OK Steel, your punishment is that you are not allowed back on the surface for 6 months." Finn said still angry, "Finn that's too harsh." Fionna scolded.

"Fine 4 months." Finn said stubbornly while crossing his arms, "Finn you were the same age as he is when you started to kill bad guys, and still to this day you still kill but not just bad guys. You kill for fun." Fionna ranted, "But I don't kill important peeps plus we could have used him!" Finn yelled, "GLOB CAN YOU JUST STOP FIGHTING JUST MEET EACHOTHER HALFWAY! 3 MONTHS ALRIGHT! NOT TOO MUCH AND NOT TOO LITTLE!" Steel yelled causing the 2 to stop arguing and look at him, "I'm going home. Bye Farrah, bye bro, and bye Maya." Steel said opening a portal to the Night O' Sphere and walking though it.

"Well that takes care of that, now Flint watch over Maya for now till it's time to leave. Me and your mother will meet you back at the house." Finn said walking out, "OK dad." Flint said saddened. It was now just Farrah, Flint and Maya alone in the room. Flint went out to the balcony and leaned on the railing and let out a deep sigh, "Flint you OK?" Maya asked concerned while putting a hand on his shoulder, "No, I'm not OK. Today was supposed to e the day me and Steel make our mark on OA but instead fucked up and now we're wanted." Flint said shrugging off Maya's hand, "Hey, I know what we can do to bring up your spirits, we can go to the Candy-Kingdom to see Prince G and his sister Princess Gummy." Farrah said trying to cheer up Flint, "Sure whatever." Flint said walking out of the room followed by Maya and Farrah.

_**Meanwhile In Prismo's Time-Room: **_"Billy, Billy, come on wake up you need to help your son." Prismo said to the unconscious hero, "Uggh. Prismo? Where am I?" Billy asked clutching his head, "Oh good you're up. Put on some different clothes and go help Finn." Prismo said creating clothes out of nothing, "Wait I don't have a son Prismo." Billy said putting on the clothes, "Yes you do, your his hero. Finn is your son." Prismo said as he gave Billy back both his youth and his memorys, Billy gasped, "He..is my son.", Billy then quickened his pace, and when he finished putting on his clothes, Prismo gave him his sword and gauntlet and opened a portal to OA, "Good luck and watch out for for his son Flint!" Prismo yelled as Billy walked out the portal.

_**Back In OA: **_"Now where's Finn?" Billy asked no one in particular. There was scream that came from the Candy-Kingdom and of course Billy ran with all his might towards the Candy-Kingdom. When he got there he saw a fire elemental, a vampire and a human?, "Hey you three!" Billy yelled towards them they all turned and saw Billy, "You human boy. Is your father, Finn the human?" Billy asked Flint, "Yes. Who are you?" Flint asked with a glare, "I must speak with-" Billy was cut off by someone yelling his name, "BILLY!" the voice came from Jake, "Ah Jake I need your help I must find my son." Billy said to the bulldog, "Well who's your son?" Jake asked, "Finn.".

_**With Finn and Fionna: **_"So Finn you wanna drop off these big bags of loot at the house?" Fionna asked. Finn was about to reply when Jake stretched in front of them. Finn also saw out of the corner of his eye a familiar figure behind him, "Oh hi Jake. Who's your pal?" Fionna asked, "It's Billy." Jake replied, "Prove it." Finn said taking out his sword, "It is me, son." Billy said stepping into the light showing a younger looking Billy, "Son?" Finn said confused, "Its a long story." Billy replied, "I got all the time in the world." Finn said opening a portal to the Candy-Kingdom.

_**In the Candy-Kingdom: **_"Hey Gummy. Where's your brother PG?" Flint asked the 4 year old, "He's in the wab with mommy." Gummy replied, "Thanks Gummy. Wanna come with?" Maya asked the young girl, "Can you cawwy me?" Gummy asked outstretching her arms towards the vampire teen, "Sure. Upsy daisy." Maya said picking up Gummy, "Come on." when they got to the lab they heard a lot of voices, Finn's, Fionna's, Jake's, Queen Bubblegum's, Prince G's and an unknown voice. Flint opened the door and saw everyone that the voices belonged to was there and there was also a large pale skinned behemoth, "Ah we meet again come, sit." Billy said patting the seat next to him, "Uh can you tell me just who the hell you are first?" Flint said, "Flint!" Maya said covering Gummy's ears, "What?" Flint asked stupidly.

"Just sit down next to your grampa, Flint." Finn said with his usual cocky smirk. The three teens just stood there with their jaws to the floor, "Maya, close your mouth, you'll catch flys." QB said taking a sip of her tea, "Come on, Flint and listen to how your granddad saved you pops from the radiation of the Mushroom War." Jake said, "Sure but what about Steel can I get him from the house so he can listen?" Flint practically begged, "Fine, but be quick about it." Finn said opening a portal to the Night O' Sphere, "Yeeeeesssss thanks dad." Flint said rushing through the portal followed by Farrah. Maya went home to get her parents.

_**On The Other Side Of The Portal: **_"[sigh] uggghh I hate myself right now, like what the hell was that? That was being a good guy but that's the opposite of what I am. I'm a bad guy not a good one." Steel said to himself while sitting on his bed, "STEEL!" Steel heard so he looked out the window and saw both Flint and Farrah. Steel smirked to himself and opened the window and jumped down and said to Flint, "Well, well, well, Flint and his girlfriend to my rescue, ain't that sweet." Steel teased, "Don't make me regret this." Flint said opening another portal.

_**Back In OA: **_"Come on guys you really need to come to Aunt Bubblegum's." Maya begged, "why?" Marceline asked while playing her Ax-Base, "Because Uncle Finn found his dad." Maya said causing Marceline to make a sour note and Marshall to spit out the red he sucked out of an apple, "Finn found his dad?" Marceline repeated slowly to herself. Maya nodded with a smile, "Well the once lone human now has a full on family." Marceline chuckled a sad chuckle. She knew that one day that he wouldn't there anymore cause he would be so occupied with his own large family. That he just wouldn't have time for her, "Well guess you got what you wanted, Fi." Marshall said sadly. He still loved Fionna but he also loved his own family.

_**Unknown P.O.V: **_"Well you got what you wanted mom, to have a great big happy family, without me." said a dark figure who was listening to everything from on top of the Castle in the Candy-Kingdom. The figure snuck in through one of the Castle's windows and made it's way towards the room where everyone was talking and waiting for Flint and Farrah to come back with Steel. The figure slowly opened the door causing Finn and Billy to spring to their feet and take out their weapons, "Mom?" the figure asked walking into the light revealing the figure to be a young girl that's in her early 20's and has a hat that looks like Fionna's but has cat ears, "[gasp] Felicity?" Fionna said surprised, "Surprise, mom." Felicity said with a sad smile, "Mom? What is she talking about Fionna?" Finn asked lowing his sword and looking at Fionna, "Finn there's some thing I need to tell you." Fionna replied. Finn's gaze fell upon Felicity and said, "I already got it together in my mind." Finn said walking over to Felicity who was up to his forehead, "so your my daughter?" Finn asked. The girl nodded, "yep . I guess I'm your baby girl." Felicity said looking down, "I don't get a hug?" Finn asked opening his arms for a hug. Felicity took the hug, "I love you daddy." Felicity said while she cried tears of happiness, "And daddy loves you too." Finn said back to her.

Then a portal from the Night O' Sphere opened and Flint, Farrah and Steel came through and Marceline, Marshall and Maya came through the door. Everyone stared at Felicity, "Boys, meet your sister." Flint and Steel's jaw hit the floor, "OK can you guys just tell your story." Flint said, "Well maybe tomorrow is better because right now we're all pretty tired and it's a really long story." Billy said standing up and cracking his back, "Flint, Steel go set up the couch for your granddad." Finn said making another portal to the Night O' Sphere, "Felicity, do you have a place to stay?" Finn asked looking at his daughter, "Yeah, follow me I'll show you." Felicity said walking out the castle and towards her house.

_**Outside of Felicity's House: **_"Well this is my humble abode." Felicity said. Finn looked and saw his Tree-Fort, "How did you find this place?" Finn asked, "well I didn't find it, Baba did." Felicity said walking inside, "BABA! I'M HOME!" Felicity yelled, "I'M IN THE TREASURE-ROOM!, KITTY." a voice yelled back, which Finn assumed was Baba, "Here I'll be right back." Felicity said walking to the Treasure-Room and handing Finn her pack, "Baba, I finally found my family." Felicity said, "Oh, really? That's...that's great." Baba said sadly, "Come on, I want you to at least meet him." Felicity said, "OK." then both Felicity and Baba came back to the living room. Finn knew who Baba was, "Darken?" Finn said just above a whisper, "Yeah it me." Darken said sadly, "So you raised my daughter?" Finn asked and Darken nodded. Finn then took out his sword and got on one knee, "Thank you. I am forever in your dept." even though Finn is a bad guy he still lives by the warrior code and will always be an honorable man. Finn then got up, "Wow, a man of honor. I wish I was one." Darken joked, "So Felicity are you going to stay here or move in with me and your mother?" Finn asked. Felicity gave Darken a sad look, "It's okay Kitty, you can always come visit." Darken said trying to hold back tears. Even though Felicity wasn't his real child he loved her like she was his own flesh and blood.

"Baba, I promise I'll visit as much as I can." Felicity said before grabbing Darken in a tight hug and saying goodbye, "Bye-bye Baba I'll see again I promise." Felicity said walking out the house with her father not knowing that this would be the last time that she would see Darken or the Tree-Fort, well in one piece that is **(lol I'm a dick)**. Finn carried Felicity back home because she was too tired to walk. When they got back to their house Finn carried Felicity upstairs to Flint&Steel's room and gently woke up Steel and told him to sleep on the floor, Steel grumbled something and rolled onto the floor taking the blanket down along with him. Finn gently laid Felicity down on the bed. He just stood there and watched his daughter sleep.

**WARNING LEMON! WARNING LEMON! WARNING LEMON! WARNING LEMON! WARNING LEMON! WARNING LEMON!**

Finn then went upstairs to fall asleep, when instead he found Fionna looking as sexy as possible, "Aww is my poor baby tired?" Fionna said teasing, "I'm wide awake now, Bunny." Finn said as his eyes grew wide, "Well then. Come here." Fionna said in a sexy tone, "Your wish is my command." Finn said as he removed his clothes and began to make over to his love. Finn grabbed her by her waist and mashing his lips against her's. When they broke the kiss Fionna pushed Finn on the bed and removed his pants and began to tease him by giving him a hand-job, Finn relaxed and just let it happen. Fionna then took Finn into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the him and began to move her head up and down, pleasuring both herself and Finn. Fionna moaned along with Finn, "Fionna...I'm...cumming." Finn said through gritted teeth, Fionna just kept her pace and after a second or to Finn released his load into her mouth, "Oh, it taste so good." Fionna said as she wiped the extra onto her wet pussy, Finn then pulled Fionna onto his enlarging member. Fionna moaned in pleasure as she lowered herself onto it, "I keep...forgetting how large...you are, babe." Fionna said while catching her breath, "Ready , Bunny?" Finn asked, Fionna nodded before moving up and down on him, Finn also began to thrust into her, "FASTER! PLEASE!" Fionna yelled as quietly as she can. Finn obeyed and went faster and harder, "YES, YES, OHHHHH!" Fionna breathed out. A few minutes later, "Finn...I'm...cumming." Fionna moaned, "So am I." Finn breathed out. Then Fionna released her load, "OHHHHH!" Fionna yelled. Not able to keep quiet any longer. Finn also released his load and moaned in satisfaction.

**LEMON OVER. LEMON OVER. LEMON OVER. LEMON OVER. LEMON OVER. LEMON OVER. LEMON OVER. LEMON OVER.**

Fionna crawled off of Finn and laid down next to Finn, "I love you Finn, so much." Fionna said kissing Finn, "And I love you, my Bunny." Finn said before turning over to go to sleep. _**The Next Day: **_Billy was the first one to wake up but his morning groan was so load it woke up everyone in the house. In a few minutes Billy was greeted by grumpy faces, "[sigh] Good-morning everyone." Fionna said in a happy tone, "There's morning here?" Felicity asked in a happy tone, "Uggghh just 5 more fucking minutes!" Steel said grumpy while leaning on Flint, "Can you make 1, just 1 sentence without cursing?" Flint asked annoyed, "Oh I'm soo fucking sorry bro. Does it annoy the shit out of you?" Steel replied rudely, "SHUT UP!" Finn yelled at the 2, "Come downstairs and eat breakfast." Finn said walking downstairs, "OK dad." Flint, Steel and Felicity said in unison. When everyone was at the breakfast table it turned into a war zone, you couldn't grab any food without having your hand bit off, "So dad is it okay that go back up to the surface to get some of my stuff from my boyfriend's house." Felicity asked shoving a piece of 'Lava Crunchers' in her mouth, causing Finn to spit-take, "What boyfriend?!" Finn asked afraid that he was already losing his only daughter, "It's okay, dad. Ash is a cool dude." everything went quiet, "Ash, is your boyfriend?" Finn asked calmly, "Yeah." Felicity replied. Finn rose from the table, "Did Ash, by any chance tell you where he wanted to be buried?" Finn asked, "No. Dad don't do what your about to do." by the time Felicity finished her sentence, Finn was already gone, "Well Rest In Peace, Ash." Steel said with a smirk, "I just hope dad doesn't find your underwear." Flint said taking a sip of his 'Lava Juice', "And yes, I can read your mind." Flint said smug.

**LIKE STEEL SAID "REST IN PEACE ASH" AND LIKE I SAID PLEASE PM ME IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SEE OR A CHARACTER YOU WANT ME TO INCLUDE OR JUST TO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS HAD IN MIND FOR THIS AND THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO EITHER READ, FAVORATED OR FOLLOWED, Y'ALL ROCK AND AS ALWAYS STAY DARK. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 OLD ENEMIES AND NEW ALLYS **

"I bet you 5 gems that dad comes back with, Ash's head." Steel said, "Oh your on." Flint said with a smirk disturbing Felicity's happy mood, "Aww, don't feel bad sis, it's our job to make you feel bad." Steel said with the same cocky smirk that Finn has, "Well I, unlike you 2. I wasn't raised evil. I was raised to help and protect the innocent, to slay and destroy evil, that's my deal." Felicity said with a smirk, "Well actually there is no such thing as a hero, but then again there is no such thing as a villain, so our family is neutral." Fionna explained while playing with her dagger. There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it." Billy said walking to the door. When he opened the door he saw Hudson Abadeer, "Hudson?" Billy asked, "Oh hello Billy how you've been? Also why are you at my Glob-son's house?" Hudson asked, "Finn is my son." Billy said simply.

"Do you know how long I've waited to pay you back for this slice on my shoulder?" Billy said putting on his Gauntlet, "I'm guessing about 2-300 years?" Hudson said completely unfazed, "Try 1,332." Billy said raising his arm to shoot Hudson, "Now, now Billy think about this, Finn needs us both in his life. To help guide him down the paths of both good and bad. The path of neutrality. So what do you say, truce?" Hudson said extending his hand. Billy shot Hudson in the same shoulder that Hudson sliced him, "ARRRGGGGHHHH YOU FUCKER, WHAT THE HELL?! I TRY TO MAKE PEACE AND YOU FUCKING SHOOT ME!? WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THAT?!" Hudson yelled while clutching his shoulder.

Billy just stood there laughing his pale ass off, "WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY!?" Hudson asked through his gritted teeth, "You. OK, truce." Billy said extending his over-sized hand, "Oh now you want peace." Hudson said, "You gonna take it or not?" Billy said waving his hand in front of Hudson's face. Hudson took it, "There. Now that's done and over with, would you like to come inside?" Billy asked, "Sure." Hudson said walking in the house.

_**With Finn: **_Finn was right outside Ash&Ashley's house, he looked in the house and saw both Ash∧ his **(sister I guess?) **sitting on the couch watching TV, "I found you, you son of bitch." Finn said to himself. He went to the front door and kicked it in, and just like Marshall he flipped the fuck out, "WHAT FUCKING HELL REALLY?! THE DOOR?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MR. I'M-SO-BIG-AND-BAD!" Ash yelled about to use his wizard powers then he saw who it was and he remembered something Marshall told him.

_**Flashback**__**: **__"Listen I may hate you but I don't hate so much as to not tell you this. If you value your life you won't mess with Finn the human. It is a death wish to do so and I'm not even sure his human. He has the strength of a 100 of me times 40, plus he just never dies ever! So if you like life you.." Marshall paused cause he wanted Ash to finish, "Won't mess with Finn. Got it." _

"[gulp] OK before you kill me can you tell just how I pissed you off?" Ash asked, "You are dating my innocent daughter." Finn said taking out his door. Ash chuckled and said, "Please your daughter may seem innocent around you but she is an animal in the bed." Ash said smug. This just set Finn of, "I'm not going to believe you until you give me proof." Finn growled, "Sure. Be right back." Ash said going to his bedroom and coming back out with a pair of red panties, "I was going to give these back to her the next time I see her." Ash said handing the panties to Finn. Finn was shaking in anger right now, "How long has she been with you?" Finn asked snatching the panties from Ash, "Maybe about a year or two. I met her when she was like 16." Ash said completely forgetting that Finn was here to kill him, "16! YOU...WHAT! 16!" Finn yelled and was raising his sword to kill him when the blow was blocked by Steel, "Dad you need to calm yourself." Steel said struggling to keep Finn's sword from moving another inch, "Why are you here?" Finn asked pushing his sword even harder, "I'm being a brother." Steel replied swiping Finn's legs so he fell.

"Daddy, please don't hurt him." Felicity said from the doorway, "Oh hey babe maybe you could, I dunno. Keep your dad from killing me." Ash said as Finn was walking towards him, "Daddy!" Felicity yelled like a little girl, "what?!" Finn yelled back, creating a window for Ash. Ash grabbed a bat and hit Finn over the head with it, "ARRRGGGHHH!" Finn yelled before passing out unconscious, "Thanks babe." Ash said to Felicity before rushing out the door, "DADDY!" Felicity yelled while rushing over to him, "Daddy? Please wake up. DADDY I NEED YOU!" Felicity yelled trying to wake him up but to no avail, "Come on lets get him to the Candy-Kingdom. Aunt Bubblegum will know what to do." Steel said picking up his dad and running to the Candy-Kingdom. On the way there Flint called the rest of the family which includes, Marceline, Marshall, Maya, **FP**, _FP_, Farrah, Jake, Lady and the Pups, Cake, Lord, and the Kittens. Bubblegum called up Gumball, Prince G and Gummy. Hudson and Evangeline came also along with Ice-King and Ice-Queen. **(ps: if you don't know who Evangeline is read my story "GOOD FRIENDS BUT BETTER FAMILY")**.

_**In The Hospital Room: **_"Will Finn be OK?" Fionna asked, "So far we can't tell. But he is breathing and and is having unusual brain activity. So from what we know Finn is in a coma." Nurse Pound-cake said, "Who?" someone said, "Um, excuse me. Who are you?" Nurse Pound-cake asked. A cloaked figure removed his hood to reveal a vampire with black and blond hair that goes down to his shoulders, "I am Flynn." that name caused Marceline to flinch, "Flynn? So Finn is your father?" Marshall asked, "Yes but she is my mother." Flynn said pointing to Marceline, "It was a while ago when Finn was like 13." Marceline said that last part quietly, "So how old are you?" Flint asked, "I'm 23. Stop it and just tell me who did this to father." Flynn replied annoyed, "It was my boyfriend, Ash." Felicity said quietly. Everyone froze in anger. Marceline was about ready to blow her top, "ASH?! WHY!?" Marceline yelled at Felicity. Flynn having Finn's blood wasn't patient enough to wait, "ENOUGH," Flynn yelled, causing the room to fall silent.

"Now. Are we just gonna let this asshole get away with this? We are gonna let him just lie there unavenged? We all have had our quarrels with each other as well with Finn himself but he has done something, to all of us. Something that has made you want to come here. He has touch your hearts and changed all of you for the better. You all may think that Finn has turned from a hero to a villain, when in my eyes he was always a hero." Flynn said, "He's right. Even though Finn left the surface to live in the Night O' Sphere, he was still a hero to the citizens of the Night O' Sphere. And we owe him at least that much." Jake said, "Lead the way my man." Jake said to Flynn, "Come on." Flynn said flying out the doors with a huge army of family following him. Only Bubblegum, Gumball, Prince G and Gummy were left in the room with Finn.

"It's a damn shame. Such a pure soul that I will never get to have." said a voice from behind the group. Gumball turned and saw Death, "Oh it's just you. Peppermint Butler and Peppermint Maid are downstairs. "Gumball said casually. Death let out a small chuckle and said, "Oh I'm not here for the mints. I'm here for Finn. This young man has always been a hero from day 1. And time and time again he has never ceased to amaze me." Death said in admiration, "Well that's just who Finn is. He was born a hero. He is Finn the human, son of Billy the hero." Bubblegum said gently caressing Finn's cheek, "Gum-gum can you leave me here for a moment?" Bubblegum asked Gumball, "Sure. Come on PG and Gummy." Gumball said bringing the kids out of the room. When they were gone and out of ear-shot she broke down crying.

"Oh Finn [sob] I'm so sorry [sob] I never even gave you a chance [sob] and I never even got the chance to tell you [sob] just how much you mean to me, to the Candy-Kingdom, to all of OA [sob] and Finn I-I-I love you. I never got the chance to tell you that, we all love you. [sob] Your family loves you, your big, crazy, beautiful family. Finn if you can hear me I'm sorry, so, so sorry. Please come back to me. [sob] My hero." Bubblegum said crying with every word, "Shhhh. Calm yourself, Finn will be fine and when he comes to, you must tell him how you feel." Death said in a fatherly tone, "Thank you, Death." Bubblegum said wiping away her tears.

_**In Finn's Dreamworld:**_

_It's dark and cold and it feels like I've been falling forever_

_or am I floating? I can't tell anymore. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind I hear her._

_I hear her crying, apologizing to me. If I could I would embrace her in a hug and tell her I forgive her._

_She says that she loves me, I wish I could've told her the same but I can't._

_But if you can hear me I did love you but I found my love. My significant other._

_My true love, the mother of my children, the owner of my heart._

_Bonnie I loved you but you denied me your sweet love._

_And to you Marceline my beautiful queen, I miss you. I told you that I loved you. _

_That I couldn't live without you but you pushed me aside for some other guy._

_But your too beautiful to be mad at, so I lied and said 'If your happy, I'm happy' _

_I almost die when I see you and him fly by._

_Marceline I loved you but you denied me your devious mind._

_And last but not least is my flaming radical Princess._

_You were the only one one that truly gave me love, that truly warmed my heart, _

_to the point where the smoke of our love filled my lungs._

_You and I had something different, but the reason you left me that was mine._

_I'll never forgive myself for that day._

_The day I lost my Flame Princess._

_But Glob looked down on me and my sorrow. He felt it, my pain. He gave me the one that I love._

_The one that I will never leave._

_She is my perfect half._

_Oh Fionna how did you do it. How did you charm me with your beauty?_

_Why did you bless me with your presence each morning and each night?_

_Oh Fionna how were your blessed with your loving personality?_

_The feeling you make whenever your around me is amazing, Oh Fionna. _

_Please never leave me._

"_**You are not alone my friend." **I hear someone else. It's a voice that is deathly familiar, "Lich." I replied._

"_**Yes it's me hero, you know I feel sorry for you." **This angers me, "Why? What did you?" I said back angry._

"_**I did nothing dear hero. You on the other hand, have committed more sins then I can count. And soon you will pay for your sins...with your life." **said the Lich, "You cannot fool me Lich you just want me dead."_

"_**Please don't call me that. My name is Lelouch the Paladin."** what this guy is a paladin?, "who are you and why did you say you were the Lich?"_

"_**The Lich is my doppelganger." **"Well then I supposed that your going to kill me when I wake up. Before you do please let me say good-bye." I said on the verge of tears._

"_**I will but you won't have enough time so I'll hurry this up." ** Lelouch said then I saw a bright light and I woke up in a hospital room in the Candy-Kingdom._

_**Back In Reality: **_Bubblegum was sniffling while laying on Finn's chest, "Bubblegum?" Finn asked when he saw the pink obsessed candy woman on his chest. Bubblegum quickly looked up and smashed her lips against his. When Bubblegum broke the kiss she said, "I love you Finn. Please don't leave me again." Bubblegum said whimpering at every word, "Bonnie..." Finn said embracing her, "Finn do you still love me?" Bubblegum said looking up at him upset and desperate for an answer, "[sighs] Bonnie, I do but as a sister." this felt like someone stuck a knife in Bubblegum's heart, "But, Finn. I need you. I love you, please." Bubblegum said with her lower lip quivering. Bubblegum broke and started to sob into his chest, "Bonnie [sighs]. We can't be together." Finn said pushing her up so he could look her in the eye, "But why? We could run away together." Bubblegum said sounding hysterical.

"BONNIE GET IT TOGETHER," Finn said forcefully, shocking Bubblegum in the process, "YOU KNOW WHY WE CAN'T DO THAT. We have family's, like you said our big, crazy family. SO IF I RAN AWAY WITH YOU THAT WOULD BE LIKE RUNNING AWAY WITH MY SISTER!" Finn yelled that last part, "OK Finn I understand." Bubblegum said trying so hard to hide her tears, "Hand me my phone." Finn said trying to forget what just happen. Finn called Fionna and told her what happened but not anything about what just happened with him and Bubblegum.

_**With Ash: **_"Come on, Ashley we're almost there." Ash said as he help his sister up the mountain, "I'm climbing as fast as I can, ya butt." Ashley said taking his hand. When they found the cave where the Lich was living as a snail, "Hello!" Ash yelled into the cave, **"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY DEMONIC CAVE OF UN-HOLY EVILNESS!" **said a loud, booming voice from inside the cave, "It is I, Ash the Vampire Wizard." Ash replied, **"WHY ARE YOU HERE WEAKLING!" **the Lich asked remaining in the shadows, "I wish to aid you in your quest." Ash said, **"WHICH QUEST?" **the Lich replied, "Your quest to kill Finn the human." a deep and maniacal chuckle echoed from deep in the cave to 10 miles out of the cave, **"EXELENT! NOW GO AND RAISE AN ARMY WHILE ME AND SIXX-FINGERED-WILLIAM HEAD TO THE CANDY-KINGDOM."**the Lich said flying out the cave followed by someone that looked a like Billy and the Lich mashed together, "Who the hell is Six-Fingered-William?" Ashley asked, "That is Billy's doppelganger. So if he's here then Lelouch must be here too," Ash explained.

_**In The Candy-Kingdom: **_Bubblegum was still sniffling while laying on top of Finn. The two were just relaxing and enjoying the silence until two large figures burst through the wall. One Finn knew as the Lich the other looked familiar, "Who the hell are you?" Finn demanded, **_"MY, MY. A TEASTY ONE ARN'T YOU. I DON'T BELIVE I'VE HAD THE PLEASURE. I AM SIX-FINGERED-WILLIAM." _**the figure said, "Lich, William. Lelouch already told me that he's gonna kill me as soon as I've said good-bye to my family. Lich if you've ever had sympathy for anyone please let it be now." the Lich grabbed Finn by his neck and pulled him close and whispered in his ear, **"I'M THE GLOBBING LICH, BOY! I HAVE NO SYMPATHY!" **the Lich was about to finish him off when Lelouch flip-kicked the Lich in the face causing him to drop Finn and stumble backwards.

"_**GIVE ME THE BOY Lelouch. THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT BOTH OF US. YOUR OUTNUMBERED AND OUTGUNNED." **_William said, "Ha. Outgunned? Well then, maybe I should even out these odds. BILLY NOW!" Lelouch yelled as Billy grabbed William from the back and held him while Marshall knocked him out in his giant bat form. The Lich threw green flames at Lelouch who dodged them easily while Marceline grabbed the Lich from behind and threw him towards Lelouch who brought his fist back and swung at the Lich who's face was aimed right at Lelouch's fist. Now both William and the Lich were on the ground and knocked out.

"FINN!" Fionna yelled running over to him, "Oh my poor baby!" Fionna said cradling Finn in her arms, "Fi listen...I don't have much time left." Finn said holding Fionna's hand. Everyone gasped, "What?! Finn please don't leave!" Marceline said afraid, "Marcy come here." Finn said weak. Marceline walked over to him, "Marcy you know that I will always be there for you. And I promised you that, so I won't break that promise." Finn said with a small smile, "And Marshall. Promise me that you'll take care of Marcy." Marshall nodded amd smiled, "Take care, Finn." Marshall said fist punching Finn, "Flynn, come." Finn said looking at his son, "Yes father?" Flynn said trying to hold back his tears, "Take care of your mothers and father, and your brothers and sisters." Finn said getting weaker by the second. Flynn nodded, "Yes father I will."

"Flint, Steel and Felicity come here." Finn said, "Daddy, don't leave me. Not again." Felicity said as her eyes welled up with tears, "Dad.." Flint started but didn't know how to finish, "Dad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, for all the trouble I've caused. Can you forgive me?" Steel said with tears in his eyes, "My son, I already have." Finn replied with a weak smile then he clutched his heart in pain and said, "Jake.." Jake ran over to his bro, "yeah bro?" Jake asked as tears streamed down his face, "What time is it?" Finn said weakly extending his fist, "Adventure time." Jake said pounding his fist and then hugging his brother, "Good-bye to all of you and thank you for being my family." Finn said clutching his chest.

Then both the Lich and William awoken from their induced slumber, **"NO! I WILL HAVE THE PLESURE OF KILLING THAT PEST!" **the Lich yelled breaking loose from his bonds and flying over to Finn while shooting green flames from his hands, _**"HAHAHA PREPARE TO DIE BOY!" **_William yelled while bashing Billy over the head, "Finn!" Fionna yelled as she saw a green fireball head towards him, "arggh. Fi, move." Finn said as he stood and awaited his eminent death. But when it came it devoured him then while inside the fireball, Finn started to grow bigger and he grew wings. The fireball exploded and green smoke filled the room, "FINN!" Fionna yelled about to run over to her lover, when Marshall held her back with a shocked expression on his face.

The smoke cleared and the spot where Finn was eaten by the fireball stood a creature of myth. Finn turned into a fallen angel, "Dad?" Felicity said shocked. Finn was now 8 feet tall and was ripped, he also has white angel wings with feathers that got blacker at the ends, and he had black circles around his eyes and his once beautiful blond pure hair was now mixed with black hair, and his white polar bear skin hat turned into a black bear skin hat that had a torn ear, "Ooh, I like this." Finn said with a smirk showing that he has all canines, **"[GASP] MY LORD?" **the Lich asked, "Yes Lich. I am your lord." Finn said in a much deeper voice, "Now kneel before me." Finn said looking down at the Lich who was now cowering, **"I WILL NEVER BOW TO YOU NO MATTER WHO YOU ARE!"** the Lich yelled at Finn, "KNEEL!" Finn yelled back with much more intensity. The Lich flinched and kneeled before Finn along with William, "Now for your punishment." Finn said taking out his now larger and much more awesome Demon-Blood-Sword.

"_**PLEASE BESTOW OUR WELL DESERVED PUNISHMENT, OUR MOST MERCIFUL LORD." **_William said hopefully, "Your punishment. You are stripped of your powers and are now forced to live out your days as normal creatures, in this righteous land of OA." Finn said raising his sword towards the two then a bright red beam shot out of the sword at both the Lich and William, taking away their powers in the process and making them both to scream in pain. When Finn stopped, he let them both fall to the ground in pain, "Now get out of my sight!" Finn barked at the two who stumbled to their feet and ran with all their might out of the Candy-Kingdom, "Wimps." Finn said smug, "Father?" Flynn asked, "Finn!" Fionna said jumping on him, "Um, who are you?" Finn asked confused, "I'm Fionna, your wife. You don't remember me?" Fionna asked hurt, "No and my name isn't Finn. My name is Shadow-Blade."

Everyone stared at him, "Finn is still here just deep in his mind. My reincarnating took a lot of energy out of him," Shadow-Blade explained, "if you want I can wake him up so you can talk to him." Shadow-Blade said, "Yes. I want to talk with my dad." Felicity said. Shadow-Blade's eyes then turned a dark red and he went back into Finn's subconscious and Finn awoke, "Uggghhh. Fionna?" Finn said before picking her up and passionately kissing her, "Fionna, I love you." Finn said when he broke the kiss, "So who's Shadow-Blade?" Fionna asked, "It's a long story, I'll tell y'all at home." Finn said as he and Fionna walked out of the candy-hospital followed by their family.

**WHOO THAT WAS A LOT. SO HOWED YOU LIKE IT MINDBENDING RIGHT. AND JUST SO YOU KNOW LELOUCH AND WILLIAM ARE NOT MY OWN OC'S I JUST FOUND A CHART WITH THE OPPOSITES OF BOTH THE LICH AND BILLY AND IF YOU WANT PM ME AND I'LL SEND YOU THE PHOTO AND THE LINK TO THE SITE I FOUND IT AT. ALSO THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS AND THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVS AND FOLLOWERS. AND AS ALWAYS STAY DARK :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 STORIES ARE TOLD AND MORE FAMILY COMES**

It was now 4 in the afternoon and everyone was gathered at the Mertens resident, "So who's gonna tell their story first?" Farrah asked, "Well. How about dad goes first." Finn said looking at Billy, "Ok. Heres how it starts." Billy said.

_**Flashback:**_

_It was few hours after Finn was born. It was the happiest and saddest moment of my life, because you see, Finn's mother died giving birth to Finn. Finn's real name was going to be Billy the second. But I never got the chance to because that's when the alarm went off along with the mushroom bomb. I ran until I found my bunker but then it hit me, "this bunker was built for nukes!". I had no time to find another one , so I found the mushroom shield that I was working on and I put it on Finn. I prayed to every god that I could think of and hoped that my son would live. But before the bomb hit I ran to the base where the mushroom bomb was launched, when I got there I found Simon and Hudson arguing, "I didn't touch anything Hudson! It was all you!" Simon yelled as he punched Hudson, "And now because of you Marceline is going die!" Simon yelled, "No she won't die, because I sold my soul to save her." Hudson said, "Who did you sell it to?" I asked, "Death," Hudson replied looking down, "He said that I could save my own life by becoming the ruler of the Night O' Sphere, but I said that I wanted to save Marcy. He said that in order to that he needed my soul. So I gave it to him." Hudson finished, "Good man, Hudson." I said, "Well I guess this is good-bye."I said looking at Hudson, "Actually, that crown I found will keep me from dieing. So your the only one that's dieing today." Simon said looking at the floor, "Then in that case good-bye my friends." I said climbing the ladder up to the roof to watch the bomb go off, "[sigh] Good-bye my son." I said as I saw watch the bomb go off. But when it went off I didn't die I was transformed into who I am today. And that bomb took my humanity. And I not only did that bomb kill off the human race it also spawned this demonic monster. The monster we all know as the Lich. I went down to where I saw the demon go into. He went down to the old subway. I went to the entrance and peeked around the corner and saw him waving his hands over a hole of toxic waste. I had to look away for a second. When I peeked again he was gone, I turned and saw him standing behind me with green flames in his hands. I felt around for something to hit him and I found a pipe and once I hit him with it it turned into a sword and a gauntlet, "Prepare to die demon!" I yelled charging him. But he threw a red fire ball at me and that's what took my memory. I hit the ground hard and I saw him walk back down into his hole of evilness, I got up but forgot everything, but then I saw him walk down to the second level of the subway. I ran down at him but he turned and saw me coming and he was to slow to react. I kicked him down the hole and used my sword to freeze the toxic hole and I encased him in amber and I used my new strength to throw him far, far away. And from that point on I watched the world change and soon met Hudson who had adjusted to being the lord of darkness, but I had tried to kill him and in the fight he sliced my shoulder and threw me out of the Night O' Sphere, "I will get you back Hudson Abadeer!" I yelled before going back to my life of being a hero._

"Whoa. That's amazing, so not only did you stop the Lich from destroying the world for like 200 years, you survived the the Mushroom bomb!" Flint exclaimed. Marceline was on the verge of crying, "So you sold your soul to save me?" Marceline asked Hudson, "Yes honey. I may be evil but I've still got a heart." Hudson answered, "Now what about that guy that's inside of your head Finn?" Fionna asked Finn, "Well heres Shadow-Blade's story." Finn started, "It was a few years ago. Marshall and Marceline came over and everything changed from that point on. Marshall had went over to Fionna to say hi and when she saw him she yelled into a couch pillow 'GLOB-FUCKING-DAMNIT' then she started to cry into the pillow. Marshall yelled for Marceline, I didn't hear everything all I heard was Fionna yelling at Marceline for taking Marshall from her." Finn paused for a breath.

Fionna tried to hide her blush by shoving her face in her hands, "Then I tried to calm Fionna down but she just yelled at me and stormed out of the house. Marceline tried to calm me down but I just yelled at both Marshall and Marceline and stormed out the house to go look for Fionna in the freezing cold. I checked the Fire-Kingdom but all I found was **FP **and _FP_ making sweet love in their room, which by the way wasn't locked, then I checked the Candy-Kingdom where Bubblegum said that I owed her. When she said that I just lost it and I hit her, then Gumball threatened me and left to go look elsewhere. I walked to Marshall&Marceline's cave home. When I got the entrance to the cave I saw both Fionna and Marceline outside laughing their asses off. First I called out Fionna's name then I walked up to the door and kicked it in. inside I saw Marshall getting his ass whooped by Darken. I went inside and whooped both of them till they cried uncle then I picked them both up by the collars and carried them outside and cropped them on the ground. Fionna asked me what I did and I told em that I'm living up to my new title," Finn was cut off by Marceline saying, "And what would said title be?" Finn chuckled, "An evil, hot-headed, angry son-of-a-bitch," Finn said with a smirk.

"And who called you that?" Fionna added in a teasing tone. Bubblegum started to feel uncomfortable as Finn got closer to his answer, "Bubblegum." Finn answer, "Come on. Details." Marshall pressed on, "Bubblegum, after I bitch-slapped the fuck outta her." Bubblegum shoved her head into her hands to hide her bright red blush, "Anyways back to the story. After that Marceline congratulated me and patted me on the back saying 'Congratulations my little human pal, you have just become a man.' Then I told Fionna that we were leaving and on the way back to the Tree-Fort, Fionna asked me if we could be friends-with-benefits." Finn said looking at Fionna who blushed like crazy.

"And some other stuff happened and that night, a voice in my head started talking to me, it said that it was always with me but was repressed by my hero nature. It's name was Shadow-Blade." Finn's eyes turned blue for a second and Shadow-Blade came out, "And that's how I reveled myself to Finn." Shadow-Blade said with a smug face, "So wait you've been inside Finn all this time?" Marceline said, "Yep and I have seen and heard everything this guy has ever thought or done, so believe me when I tell you that I can tell you some stories." Shadow-Blade said smug, "Really?" Marceline asked with a smirk, "Yep everything in great detail. Even the dirty stuff." Shadow-Blade said smug again then he involuntary smacked himself confusing everyone, "DAMN OK, OK, I'll STOP. DAMN DUDE!" Shadow-Blade yelled looking at his forehead, "Wait Finn did that?" Fionna asked confused, "Yep and right now he's yelling at me about interrupting him." Shadow-Blade replied.

"Finn, calm the fuck down." Marceline said looking at Shadow-Blade, "FINN, SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT WAS JUST A JOKE!" Shadow-Blade yelled at himself again. Then Shadow-Blade's eyes turned red and Finn came back, "I'm going to find a way to kill that asshole someday." Finn said grumpy but the Shadow-Blade took back control, "Well now for some revenge. What do you want to know?" Shadow-Blade said with a smirk, "did Finn ever cheated on me?" _FP _asked, "Yeah, once. With Bonnie over there." Shadow-Blade said looking at Bubblegum, "The fucker." _FP _said to herself, "And ooh, it was worth it. For that sweet candy body." Shadow-Blade said looking lustfully at Bubblegum. Finn then took back control, "I'm going to run now." Finn said standing up and rushing out the door, "3...2..Bye." _FP _counted down before chasing Finn out the door.

"We should help him." Fionna said, "Yeah, but do all of us need to go?" Marceline said implying that the kids don't need to go, "Your right, Marcy. Felicity and Flynn are in charge, Flint, Steel, Farrah, Maya, PG and Gummy, are going to stay here." Fionna said going out the door followed by the rest of the adults. _**With The Kids: **_"So...now what?" Maya asked floating upside down, "Well we could go to OA and fuck around." Steel said, "Are you always this irresponsible, Steel?" Felicity asked, "How about we play truth or dare?" Maya suggested while flying in circles around Gummy, "Sure. Who wants to go first?" Flint asked, "I'll go. PG, truth or dare?" Steel said towards PG, "Dare." PG replied, "I dare you to...kiss Maya." Steel said with a smirk on his face. PG was freaking out, "[gulp] OK." PG said walking over to Maya who said, "Try it and I'll suck that pretty pink out of you." PG backed up so fucking fast.

"OK who's next?" Flint asked laughing, "I'll go. Flynn, truth or dare?" Maya asked, "Truth." Flynn replied, "OK. Do you have a crush on anyone?" Maya asked with a smirk, "Yeah. My girlfriend." Flynn said toying with his dagger, "Oooh who's that?" Maya asked, "Susan." Flynn said plainly, "Susan?" Flint asked, "Susan Strong?" Maya asked, "Nope. It's just Susan. Here's a picture." Flynn said handing around a picture of a younger and more slim looking Susan Strong, "Whoa." both Flint and Steel said when they saw the picture, "If you want I can go get her so you guys can meet her." Flynn, "Yeah." everyone said in unison.

Flynn opened a portal to his house where Susan was staying, "Susan can I tear you away from that book?" Flynn joked, "Why?" Susan said looking up from her book, "There are some people that want to meet you." Flynn said "Who?" Susan asked, "My half brothers and sisters." Flynn replied, "Finn's kids?" Susan asked closing her book, "Yep. Now please come on." Flynn begged, "I don't have any clothes on, ya butt." Susan said. Flynn didn't even see that all she had on was her under shirt and panties, "Oh." Flynn said, "I'll come as soon as I get dressed." Susan said walking to the bedroom, "OK, can you open a portal yourself or do you need me to stay?" Flynn yelled, "I'm good!" Susan yelled back.

Flynn went back through the portal, "She's coming." Flynn told them. Finn ran through the door right as Flynn finished talking, "Thank glob I'm OK." Finn said. Susan then came though the Portal, "Hello everyone." Susan greeted, "Who are you?" Finn asked, "I'm Susan." Finn's eyes widen, "Susan Strong?" Finn asked, "Finn?" Susan asked, Finn nodded. Susan gave Finn a bone crushing hug, "Susan...please...I can't." Finn breathed out, "It's been so long since I've seen you." Susan said tightening. Then everyone came back to the house, "Oh...hey..Fionna...do...you mind...helping...me get...out of...her hug?" Finn breathed out, "Susan, can you let my dad go?" Flynn asked, "Aw OK." Susan said putting Finn down.

"[gasp] I can breath!" Finn said taking in a deep breath. It was now about 10:00 and everyone was eating dinner. During dinner Finn heard someone calling him, "_Father. Help me." "Who is this?" _Finn said in his mind. The voice said one word, _"Stormo." _Finn then stood up and opened a portal to the Candy-Kingdom. Everyone else also got up and followed Finn through the portal. _**In The Candy-Kingdom: **_Finn saw Stormo still on the same section of the castle only he looked weak and had the same appearance as Finn does. Finn spread his wings and flew up to where Stormo was lieing. When Finn got up there Stormo talked to him through his mind, _"Father. Take me down." _Finn threw Stormo over his shoulder and flew back down to the ground.

Once on the ground, Stormo looked around and once he caught sight of the Candy-Royals he pounced on them, "FINN!" Bubblegum yelled. Stormo revealed his blood red claws, and was about to shred them to pieces, "Stormo! Stop!" Finn yelled, _"Why? She created Goliad, with her own DNA. Goliad turned insane. Meaning, Bubblegum is also insane." _Stormo said so that all could hear, "Please, Stormo..." Bubblegum started but was interrupted by Stormo, _"QUIET, WENCH!" _everyone heard him yell. Bubblegum tried to keep her tears from falling. She grabbed Gumball's hand, "Gilroy, I love you." Bubblegum said knowing that this might be the end.

"Stormo! As your father. I command you to let her go!" Finn yelled, _"Father, don't get in my way. Because if you do I will not hesitate." _Stormo replied, "Stormo. You have my DNA for a reason. To do the right thing." Finn said trying to reason with him, _"I'm sorry. But no, I cannot allow her to live." _Stormo then turned back to Bubblegum, _"I'm sorry mother. But I must do this, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." _at this Bubblegum shed a tear of joy knowing that she had actually done something right. Stormo was about to bring his claw down but it never made contact with Bubblegum's squishy flesh.

Bubblegum had opened her eyes to see PG holding back Stormo's claw with a candy-cane sword that Finn had got him, "NO ONE. HARMS. MY. MOTHER!" PG yelled slicing, Stormo's paw causing him to caw in pain, "Oh hell-o..." Peppermint-Butler said walking out the castle. Now all eyes were on Peppermint-Butler. Finn ran over to him and smirked, "Rest In Peace, Pep-butt." Finn said with an evil smirk, "Stormo! He's the one you want. He caused Bubblegum to go insane!" Finn yelled holding Peppermint-Butler over his head. Stormo then turned his head towards Peppermint-Butler. Stormo then charged towards Peppermint-Butler while yelling, _"DIE!" _using his mind powers.

It was the end for Peppermint-Butler, but when Stormo swung his paw at the mint, it went right through him. Then Death appeared and said, "Yeah I granted him eternal life. So he can't die." the Death left just as quick as he came, "Well fuck. That plan failed." Finn said disappointed, "But we can throw him in the Candy-Dungeon till the end of time." Finn said as his evil smirk reappeared, "Damn." were Peppermint-Butler's only words before being thrown into the dungeon, "Now let's finish dinner." Finn said opening a portal to the Night O' Sphere.

_**Back At the Mertens: **_"Eat up." Finn said, causing everyone to dig in, "So, Stormo. What happened?" Finn asked with his mouth full, _"[sighs] My sister has over powered me."_ Stormo said with his mind, "How?" Bubblegum asked, _"she somehow broke my mental grasp on her. It was around the time my appearance changed into this." _Stormo said taking a bite of his food. There was a knock at the door, "MY GLOB! WHO THE GLOB IS IT NOW?!" Finn said irritated while walking to the door. Grob, Glob and Grod, all in separate bodys, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU THREE!?" Finn yelled, "We are the trinity, Grob, Glob and Grod." the three said in unison, "OK, your lieing because there are four gods. Grob, Glob, Grod and Gob." Finn said smugly, "Yes, we know but sadly, our brother, Gob has changed his holy ways. He is now the god of the shadow realm." Grob said, "Come inside." Finn said as the three followed him inside.

"This is my family." Finn said as he walked into the kitchen. All eyes were on the three holy beings, "Finn who are they?" Billy asked, "These guys are, Grob, Glob and Grod." Finn said. Then Hudson stood up and said, "Why are you here?" Grod then stepped forward and said, "Me and my brothers are here for, Finn's help." Finn's eyes widened, "Why?" Finn asked, "Because. Our brother, Gob. Is raising an army to conquer earth, starting with you and your family." Billy the stood and said, "Well this, Gob is going to be disappointed. Because I'll be damned before I let this guy lay a fucking finger on my family." Billy said proudly, "yeah. Who does this son-of-a-bitch think he is?" Steel said as everyone agreed, "Then lets go and catch this guy off guard." Finn said, "Good." Glob said stepping forward, "We'll leave next week," Finn said, "Now finish up your dinner. After dinner we're going to train." Finn said with a smirk.

_**Day1: **_"OK. Today we need to work on keeping your emotions in check and that goes for all of us." Finn said, "So let's start with _FP_." Finn said waving _FP _to come to him, "OK if I were to say...that your a bitch. What will you do?" Finn asked, "I will tear out your insides and burn your carcass while crushing your skull in the palm of my hand." _FP _said innocently, "OK..." Finn said slightly disturbed, "How about we skip that all together. OK how about some sparring." Finn said as he paired people up, "Bonnie, can I speak to you in private?" Marceline whispered to Bubblegum who nodded.

They went upstairs, ~I know something ~ Marceline sang with a smirk, "What?" Bubblegum asked. Marceline got closer to her ear and said, ~I know about the kiss with Finn~ Marceline sang once again, "W-what I-I have no i-idea what your t-talking about." Bubblegum stuttered while her cheeks glowed a bright red, "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret. Only if you do something for me." Marceline said with an evil smirk. Now Bubblegum got nervous, "W-what is it?" Bubblegum asked scared, "You know what it is, beautiful ." Marceline said seductively.

**WARNING LEMON! WARNING LEMON! WARNING LEMON! WARNING LEMON! WARNING LEMON! WARNING LEMON!**

Marceline grabbed Bubblegum by her wrists and pinned her against the wall. Bubblegum tried to escape her grasp but could not due to Marceline's enhanced strength, "You know you want it, Bonnie. So stop fighting it." Marceline said as she grinded her hips against Bubblegum's, "[moan] Marcy..." Bubblegum was about to argue but was stopped when Marceline mashed her lips onto her's. Bubblegum couldn't help but moan when Marceline felt her way around her body. Marceline broke the kiss and began to kiss Bonnie's neck, "[moan] Marcy..." Bubblegum moaned out, "Yes my princess?" Marceline said still kissing her neck, "[moan] Please give me more." Bonnie said staring lustfully at her. At this Marceline smiled, and lowered her hand towards Bonnie's wet pussy and rubbed it, "[moan] Yes. Just like that." Bonnie said while playing with her now hard nipples. Marceline grabbed her by the hips and carried her to a room. Finn and Fionna's room, "[gasp] Are we..." Bonnie started when Marceline pounced and ripped off Bonnie's skirt, "Ooh, is that for me? Oh you shouldn't have." Marceline teased before rubbing Bonnie's dripping, wet pussy while rubbing her own, "Marcy...[moan]...I-I'm coming." Bonnie said gripping the sheets, "Then go ahead, Princess." Marceline said removing Bonnie's panties. Marceline slowly licked her lover until she came. Bonnie let out a moan as she released her load all over the bed, "Mm, so juicy. "Marceline half moaned as she lapped up the Princess's juices, "My turn." Bonnie said pouncing onto her vampire lover, "Ooh, feisty. I love it." Marceline said as she brought Bonnie's face closer and laid a passionate kiss on her. Now it was Bonnie's turn, she began to kiss Marceline's neck and suck on her bite-marks, "[moan] Princess..." Marcy moaned while rubbing her wet pussy. Bonnie kissed a line down Marceline's body and once halfway down she began to removed Marceline's black skinny jeans. Once Bonnie removed the jeans, she ripped off Marceline's panties and slowly put her finger into Marceline's entrance causing her moan loudly, "Damn...I taught you too well, Bonnie." Marceline moaned out with a smile. Bonnie stopped causing Marceline to let out a small whimper, Bonnie then began to devour, Marceline's pussy. Marceline then grabbed Bonnie by the hair and shoved her face deeper into her pussy, "[moan] Bonnie...I-I'm...coming." Marceline moaned, "Go ahead my Queen." Bonnie said seductively. Marceline came all over Bonnie who licked it off.

**LEMONOVER LEMONEOVER LEMONOVER LEMONEOVER LEMONEOVER LEMONEOVER LEMONEOVER LEMONEOVER **

Marceline and Bubblegum just laid there under the covers, "Finn is gonna kill us." "Along with Marshall, Gumball and Fionna." Bubblegum added. The two lovers fell asleep, feeling happy and content. After a few hours of sleeping Marceline and Bubblegum awoke to angry and confused faces, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO IN MY BED?!" Finn yelled, "Now, now. Don't act like you haven't seen the both of us in the same bed together, Finn." Marceline said teasingly, "Bonnie! Really?!" Gumball yelled. Bubblegum just gave him a sleepy look before passing out, "You fucking woke me up from my nap for this?" Marshall said fine with the situation, "Marshall! Do you really not give a crap about this?!" Gumball yelled at Marshall, "Nope." Marshall said plainly, "I don't care either. I just don't like other people fucking in my bed." Finn added, "Whatever." Marshall said floating out the door while everyone else stayed to yell at Marceline.

_**In The Ice -Kingdom: **_"[sigh] Home sweet home." Ice-King said sadly, "Well if you need me, I'll be taking a shower." Ice-Queen said walking to the bathroom. Ice-King wanted to cheer himself up so he put in a tape. He popped it in his tape player.

_**Marceline's part:**_

"_Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world? That must be so confusing for a little girl. And I know you're going to need me here with you...but I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're going lose me, too...This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy, and I need to save you, but who's going to save me? Please forgive for whatever I do...when I don't remember you."_

_**Ice-King's part:**_

"_Marceline, I can feel myself slipping away. I can't remember what it made me say...but I remember I saw you frown. I swear, it wasn't me. It was the crown. This magic keeps me-" _

_**Both Ice-King and Marceline:**_

"_-alive, but it's making me crazy and I need to save you, but who's going to save me?! Please forgive for whatever I do...when I don't remember you. Da da...da da...da da"_

when the tape finished Ice-King was sobbing in his chair, "[sob] Oh, Marceline I'm sorry I can't remember you. Arggh! Curse this forsaken crown!" Ice-King said as tears streamed down his face. Unbeknownst to the Ice-King, there was two teens right outside of the the ice-tower, "So Ice-King knew my mom?" Maya asked, "Guess so. Lets help him remember." Steel said, "Why?" Maya asked with a confused face, "Because, when we leave to go fight that Gob dude. Marceline or Ice-King might not come back and they'll die knowing that they never got to say a truly genuine good-bye to the real them." Steel said, "So how will we do it?" Maya asked, "First we need to get your mom." Steel said as they flew to back to the house.

_**Back At The House: **_"So you're telling me that you can save Simon?!" Marceline asked ecstatic, "Yep." Steel said, "Well do it!" Marceline said shaking Steel, "OK but first I need you to tell me when you first met Simon." Steel said, "OK. It was about 903 years ago." Marceline said as Steel opened a time portal, "OK, Maya can you go with me?" Steel asked Maya who nodded her head yes, "Lets go. We'll be right back Aunt Marcy." Steel said as he and Maya walked through the portal.

_**Right When Simon and young Marceline Were Startled By A Deer: **_"Rragh! YOU WILL NO LONGER TERRIFY A 47-YEAR-OLD MAN AND A 7-YEAR-OLD GIRL!" Simon yelled but instead of a deer Maya and Steel came out, "Wha...?" Simon said look right at Maya, "Simon, I'm scared." young Marceline said hiding behind Simon. Simon reaches for his crown , "DON'T!" Maya yelled causing Simon to drop it. Steel then ran over and grabbed it, "This thing is evil." Steel said pointing at the crown, "Who are you?" Simon demanded, "I am Steel, god-son of Hudson Abadeer." Steel said with a fake bow, "Hudson.." Simon said, "Yep. And for you and Marceline's sake I'm giving you this." Steel said pulling out a potion, "What is it?" Simon asked, "It's a life potion. Take it and you won't need the crown. You'll keep the ice powers but you won't lose you sanity." Steel said, "No." Simon said, "WHAT?! WHY?!" Steel yelled, "Because even though, Hudson is a dear friend of mine. He is not the same man I once knew." Simon said, "YOU IDIOT! THIS WASN'T MADE BY HUDSON! IT WAS MADE BY FUTURE MARCELINE, YA BUTT!" Steel yelled. Unbeknownst to Steel, Marceline had followed them through the portall and was praying that Simon would just take the fucking potion.

After a few seconds of arguing, Marceline decided to make herself known. Marceline walked out of the bushes, "Who are you?" Simon asked when he saw Marceline, "Simon! Please just take the potion!" Marceline said as tears streamed down her face. Then Simon knew that has to be Marceline, "Marcy?" Simon said as Marceline nodded, "Simon, I'm scared." young Marceline said, "Don't be. We're just trying to help you." Marceline said, "So are you me?" young Marceline asked walking up to her older counter-part, "Yeah. But if you meet a guy named, Ash. Kick him in his balls and walk away." Marceline joked, "Please take the potion." Marceline said handing Simon the potion, "OK Marceline." Simon said taking the potion and drinking it, "Good. Now can I destroy the crown, Aunt Marceline?" Steel asked, "Yes, Steel." Marceline said with a smirk. "Well bye, Simon." Marceline said hugging Simon before leaving.

_**With The Others: **_Grod, Glob and Grob along with everyone one else (-Marceline, Steel and Maya) were at the portal that goes to the Shadow realm, the portal looked a lot like the Door-Lord's door, "So how do we open it?" Finn asked, "By song." Glob said. Most everyone cringed, "Welp. Looks like we're fucked cause I ain't singing." Finn said, "FINN!" Fionna yelled at Finn as he was walking away, "Fine!" Finn said, "Good." Fionna said with a smile, "So who's singing first?" Marshall asked, "Finn, why don't you go." Bubblegum said, "Fine." Finn took a deep breath and began. And lucky for Finn Marceline showed up right in time with Steel and Maya.

_**Finn's part:**_

_Everyone...Bubblegum...I'm so dumb... I should have just told you. What I lost... was a piece of your hair! Now it's gone; gone forever, But I guess, what does it matter. When I just...just had all of you there? Oh, I just had all of you there with me, my friends...if your even my friends._

(Marceline's bass and Bubblegum's, Bmo playing kick in)

_What am I to you?_

_Am I a joke, your knight or your brother?_

_What am I to you?_

_Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?_

_Do you think that I don't understand?_

_I just wanted us together and to play as a band,_

_Last night was the most fun I've ever had,_

_Even liked when the two of you would get mad... at each other._

_Oh, you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

_You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

_That's ri-i-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the two of you girls, and you Jake. I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake._

_What am I to you?_

_Am I a joke, your knight or your brother?_

_What am I to you?_

_Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?_

_Do you think that I don't understand?_

_I just wanted us together and to play as a band._

_I'll forget that I lost I piece of your hair,_

_I'll remember the pasta that we shared...over there._

_Ah ah, you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

_You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world._

_That's ri-i-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the two of you girls, and you Jake. _(Marceline and Bubblegum harmonize) _I gonna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake._

_Make no mistake, I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real, it'll make this do-o-o-or break!_

Finn finished and everyone cheered for him, "Thank you, thank you." Finn said as he bowed, "Um, I'd hate to disturb your moment but the door isn't open yet." Marceline pointed out, "[sigh] It's gonna be a long day." Finn said as he looked at the door.

**WELL THANK YOU FOR READING AND I PROMISE YOU SOON THAT THERE WILL BE MORE SONG-FIC, GAY LEMONS AND SOO MUCH MORE BUT FOR NOW PLEASE PM OR REVIEW OR WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT TO TELL ME YOUR IDEAS OR HOW YOU LIKED IT AND SO AS ALWAYS STAY DARK :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 THE BEGINNING OF THE END **

**A/N OK THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND IF FOR SOME REASON YOU CAN'T GET AHOLD OF ME ON FANFICTION YOU CAN EMAIL ME BUT I'M NOT GOING TO PUT IT WHERE ALL OF FANFICTION CAN SEE IT SO IF YOU WANT IT TELL ME IN A COMMENT AND NOW ENJOY THE SHOW. **

While Finn and the others tried to open the song loving door, Gob and his army of the most evilest creatures in the history of OA, Ooo and Aaa, were laughing at the failed attempts of opening the door to the Shadow-Realm, "Soon, so very soon OA shall feel our wrath and will crumble and fall under our powers [evil chuckle] and the best part is that they don't even know that we have someone that they think is on their side but is really the only thing keeping them from opening this door." Gob said with an evil chuckle ,**"WHO'S THE SPY AGAIN?"** The Lich asked, "Finn the human." Gob said as he and the others laughed. Their evil laughter was heard from the other side of the portal causing everyone to tense up, everyone except for Finn who's eyes became all black with green pupils. Finn slowly made his way to the door and opened it with his bare hands.

Cold air rushed out of the portal. And out of the portal came horribly evil villains such as: The Lich, Six-Fingered-William, Kee-Oth, Death, Hudson and Evangeline Abadeer, Maja the Sky Witch, Goliad, Gunther, Flame King and Queen, Demon Cat, Scorcher, Fear-Feaster, Xergiok, Guardian Angel, Fight-King and even Sir-Slicer and their leader, Gob. Finn went towards them and took out his sword and got to one knee and bowed to Gob, "My lord. Command me." Finn said as he arose. Everyone was shocked at Finn's behavior, "FINN!" Fionna yelled when Billy held her back, "It's too late." Billy said , "Daddy?" Marceline said as tears streamed down her face, "I'm sorry sweetie but this is daddy's job." Hudson said indifferent.

Gob looked to his brothers and said, "That was a very clever rouse my siblings." Gob said proud as his brothers floated over to him and they joined together and became one whole being, "Kill them." Gob said, "RUUUUNNNN!" Marshall yelled as the small group ran as fast as they could. The group of villains were about to chase after them when Gob stopped them saying, "Don't. Their not worth it. We will destroy all of OA, wounding them in the process. That is when we will strike." then the villains roamed OA in search of places to destroy. Finn was about to do the same thing when Gob pulled him to the side and said, "I have a special job for you." Gob said smiling.

_**With The Others: **_Fionna was sobbing on the couch along with, Marceline, Bubblegum and _FP_. There was a knock at the door, "[sigh] I'll get it." Marshall said walking to the door. He opened the door to show two humans? at the door, "Marshall Lee." the female human said in a motherly tone, "Simone?" Marshall asked as the two walked in, "Excuse me my but do you know where I might find, Hudson or Marceline Abadeer?" Simon asked, "MY DAD'S A SELFISH FUCKER!" Marceline screamed from the living room, "She's inside morning." Marshall said walking to the living room. Once in the living room both Simon and Simone saw sad and angry faces all around the room, "What's wrong, dearie?" Simone asked Felicity who was crying her eyes out, "He betrayed us." Felicity said, "Who?" Simon asked, "I can't[ sobs]say his name without[sobs]breaking[sobs]." Felicity said right before crying again.

Simon walked over to Steel and asked, "Can you tell me what's going on?" Steel looked up at the man and said, "My dad. The former hero of Ooo. Betrayed us." Steel said as his hand turned to a fist , "And who is your father?" Simon asked, "Finn the Human."

_**Back With The Villains: **_"Destroy everything! Leave no one alive! Kill them all!" Gob ordered, "Yes my lord." everyone said in unison while Gob floated above the burning ashes of what used to be Wizard-City.

Hunson and Evageline were sucking the souls from the wizards, Death was slicing and dicing with his crystal scythe, the Lich and Six-Fingered-William were blowing up everything and killing anyone in sight, Flame King and Queen were burning people alive and laughed at the screams and pleads for mercy, Fear-Feaster was making everyone commit suicide by making them live their greatest fears over and over again, Kee-Oth and Scorcher were killing people in the worst ways, Maja and Guardian Angel were ripping people's hearts out and squishing them, Gunther somehow turned into a giant man eating bird and was stepping and tearing people apart, Xergiok was riding Goliad and causing all kinds of mayhem, Fight-King was using his ghost gladiators to kill and pillage, Sir-Slicer's horse was running full speed as he cut people's heads off and last but not least, Finn was killing wizards in each and every way possible along side Demon-Cat.

_**Finn's Mind:**_

_This...this is wrong but I enjoy it! No, no that's the Lich talking...or is it?_

"_LICH I WISH TO SPEACK WITH YOU." I called because he is always inside my mind, **"Yes boy?"**_the Lich replied, _"Release me from your grasp." I said, **"Dear boy. I'm not stupid. I know that if I release you, you'll turn against us." **I had him cornered, "But the odds are so unfair. It's 21 of you and only 1 of me. Or maybe your afraid of me?" I said and the Lich was stuttering, **"N-No." **"You slipped up. Now RELEASE ME!" I yelled as I broke free of the Lich's grasp on me._

_**Back In Reality: **_The Lich dropped to his knee while clutching his skull, **"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" **the Lich yelled causing everyone to freeze, "Lich! Why have you stopped your destruction!" Gob yelled, **"Argh! The boy he escaped my grasp! Contain him!" **the Lich yelled as everyone turned towards Finn and was about to charge when they stopped when they saw that Finn was on top of Demon-Cat's dead body, "Run." Finn said with a murderous gleam in his eyes, "ATTACK!" Gob yelled as the remaining villains charged towards Finn, "Bye-bye." Finn said as he spread his wings and took to the skys. Once in the air Finn opened a portal to his old Tree-Fort, "DAMNIT!" Gob yelled.

_**With Finn: **_Finn appeared in his old room, "Uggh so tired." Darken said walking into the room when he saw Finn in torn up clothes and blood on his face, "Um. I can explain." Finn started but was interrupted by the Tree-Fort rumbling, "Come out Finn! you can't hide forever!" Gob yelled from outside, "Darken. I need you to hold them off so I can get to my house and warn everyone. Can do that for me?" Finn said quickly, "Gladly." Darken said as he made black fireballs in his palms and walked downstairs while Finn opened a portal upstairs and went through it.

_**With Darken: **_Darken was at the kitchen window and was about to fly through it and catch the villains off guard when he paused. _Good-bye Kitty, stay safe. I love you. _Darken thought as he busted through the window and flew up behind Gob and burned the back of his head, "ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Gob yelled as he turned to see Darken, "Ahhh, I see the young prince of the dark has arrived. Come to join us have you?" Gob said with a smirk, "No. I've come to stop you." Darken said, "Why?" Gob asked, "Because he's stalling for Finn." Kee-Oth said, "You would turn on your own family?" Hudson asked hurt, "WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU TURNED ON YOUR OWN DAUGHTER AND GRAND-CHILDREN. YOU SICK MONSTER! I'M ASHAMED TO BE CALLED YOUR NEPHEW!" Darken yelled back.

"Shut up! Both of you. Lich, contain him." Gob said as the Lich put Darken in a green, fiery cage, "Since we can't kill you, your gonna be our first prisoner of war." Gob said with a smirk, "What war?" Darken asked worried, "Why, MWII, my dear boy." Gob said with an evil chuckle, "No..." Darken said to himself, "Spread out! To the four corners of the world and conquer everything and everyone, from the largest of kingdoms to the smallest of villages! Now go! Go my disciples!" Gob yelled as half the villains peeled off from the rest of the group, "Soon...this oasis, the aftermath of the the Mushroom-War will be gone and there will be nothing but evil and darkness." Gob was about to laugh when Darken spoke, "Did you forget? My father is the king of darkness, he controls all that is evil and corrupt in this pitiful world. He owns you and your little army. And I don't think he'll be too happy about you imprisoning his son." Darken said smug, "So? He won't be back for another 10 years." Gob replied, "Days." Darken said, "What?" Gob asked annoyed, "You said years, you're wrong. He's coming back in 10 days." Darken said making a toothpick out of black fire and sticking it in his mouth, "Now all I have to do is wait." Darken said sitting back against the green, fire bars of his cell. "Shit." Gob said.

_**With Finn: **_Finn's portal came out right in front of his house but when he went to go open the door he noticed the it was deathly dim in the Night O' Sphere and there was less random spouts of fire and not as much chaos, "No, please no." Finn prayed as he burst through the door and saw only Fionna, Flint and Steel with sad looks on their faces, "Fionna?" Finn asked causing Fionna to look up allowing Finn to see the tear stains on her face, "Finn?" Fionna asked slowly reaching for her sword, "What happened?" Finn asked "Time." Fionna replied, "What?" Finn asked confused, "It's been 10 months since we lost you to those monsters." Fionna said standing, "But what happened to everyone else?" Finn asked, "They all tried to defend the house from you." Flint said, "Me..?" Finn asked, "Yeah while you were under the Lich's spell, your mind went dormant and the Lich was really controlling you like puppet." Steel said, "You killed everyone. Our whole family. Marceline, Bubblegum, Flame-Princess." Fionna started, "Even, Farrah, Maya, Gummy and PG." Flint continued, "You killed them all but for some reason you spared us." Steel finished, "I'm so, so, so sorr- ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Finn tried to say until the Lich found his grasp on Finn's mind, "RUN!" Finn yelled before losing it and attacking both Flint and Steel.

The clash of swords were heard, "Mom run!" Flint yelled as he and Steel held Finn off. Fionna knowing that she couldn't do anything ran, she ran as fast and as far as she could go, "Bye mom." Steel said to himself, "It's been good life bro." Steel said as he looked at his brother, "Don't worry. We'll be up there with everyone else. Even Maya." Flint teased as he let a tear fall, "Bye dad, if your in there we'll miss you." Steel said right before Finn sliced his son's swords in half . All you could hear was the painful howls. Flint and Steel were dead.

**OK I KNOW THIS WAS A SHORT ONE BUT I HAD TO GET THIS OUT AND THIS MADE ME CRY I HATED HAVING TO DO THIS BUT IT NEEDED TO BE DONE AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EVEN MORE SAD AND PAINFUL ANYWAYS AS ALWAYS STAY DARK :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7** **PLOT TWIST!?**

**A/N** **OK THIS STORY IS COMING CLOSE TO IT'S END BUT THERE'S STILL SOME STUFF I WANT TO PUT INTO THIS STORY MAYBE I'LL PUT IT IN A SEQUEL OR SOMETHING BUT I THINK THIS STORY WILL END AROUND CHAPTER 8 OR 9 BUT I PROMISE YOU THIS THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL IT WILL BE TWICE AS LONG AS THIS ONE. AND SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO ENJOY**

Fionna ran to what was left of Marshall&Marceline's house. Once she managed to get the old door open, she ran inside an barricaded the door and slid her back down a close wall and began to sob, "Why? Why does everything good in my life have to be taken away from me?" Fionna asked no one. She was about to continue wallowing in self pity when she heard something moving about upstairs. Fionna readied her sword and slowly made her way upstairs, sword in hand. When she got upstairs she called, "Hello! Anyone up here?" the was a few moments before there was a reply, "F-Fionna?" asked a familiar voice from the darkness, "Marshall?" Fionna asked while lowering her sword. Out of the darkness came a red-deprived Marshall Lee.

"Hey F-Fionna. It's b-been a while, hasn't it." Marshall managed to get out, "Marshall...is-is it just you here?" Fionna asked. Marshall shook his head no, "Mom?" said another voice from the darkness, "F-Felicity?" Fionna said with happiness in her voice, "Mom!" Felicity said rushing to her mother, "Thank you, Marshall." Fionna said with tears in her eyes, "You're welcome, Fi." Marshall said with a small smile.

Then there was a deep rumbling then everything got even darker, "Marshall, what the hell was that?" Fionna asked worried, "My uncle's here." Marshall said as his cocky smirk returned. There was a dull thud downstairs, all three went down the ladder and saw a shadowy figure in the doorway.

"Uncle?" Marshall asked, "I don't even get a hi? Jeesh that's hurtful." the figure said mocking a hurt look, "Uncle, we need your help." Marshall said, "Of course. Anything for my favorite nephew." the King said, " It involves, Darken too." Marshall said, "How so?" the King asked. Marshall walked over to him and whispered what happened into his Uncle's ear. "WHAT!?" the King yelled. The King gave Marshall his strength back along with Fionna and Felicity, "Now to end stupid feud." the King said flying out the door.

_With Finn: _Finn was forced back to the group of villains by the Lich, "Now for a proper death." Gob said but then the sky turned black and a deep black mist covered the ground. Both Hudson and Flame-King shared a look, "What the hell is this?!" Gob yelled, "My dad." Darken said smiling a crooked smile. There was a loud roar then more black mist came rolling in and formed itself into a person.

"Release my son and the human!" the figure said in a loud, booming voice, "Do it!" Marshall yelled from the sky, "Or else what?" Gob asked with a small smirk, "I'll kill you and your little army." the King replied, "Well how about no. because, BOOM." Gob said creating a bomb twice the size of the Mushroom-Bomb, "Now say bye-bye." Gob said as he slammed it to the ground, causing a bigger explosion then the first Mushroom-Bomb. Finn rushed to Fionna and Felicity, "I'm sorry." Finn said as he hugged them with tears pouring from his eyes, "It's ok, Finn. It's ok." Fionna said clutching her chest in pain, "No it's not ok. Please, Fionna. Don't leave me." Finn begged, "Bye daddy." Felicity said giving Finn a kiss on the cheek, "No, no. not you too baby girl." Finn said as he hugged the two tighter, "Stop being...s-such a wimp, Finn." Fionna said jokingly, "Remember I love you, Finn." Fionna said before closing her eyes, "I love you too, dad." Felicity said before her eyes shut.

Finn just sat there cradling the lifeless bodys until he looked up and saw just how much damage and destruction the bomb caused, _"Now do you see, Finn? Bad guys always win."_ said the Lich since he was the only remaining villain. Finn let out a roar of both anger and agony charged at the Lich who moved out of the way, _"There's no way on earth, you can stop me boy!" _the Lich mocked, "No way on earth..." Finn repeated the Lich's words then he opened a portal to Prismo's Time-Room.

"Shit." the Lich said knowing just what he had done. With Finn: "Prismo please just give me my wish!" Finn begged, "I'm sorry, Finn but technically you used your wish already. I wish I could give it to you." Prismo said, "No. You owe me!" Finn yelled, "What do I owe you?" Prismo asked, "EVERYTHING! My life, my family, my home." Finn said as he dropped to his knees with tears streaming down his face. Prismo sighed, he felt sorry for the kid. Prismo gasped for he found a loophole, "Finn, you friend that lives inside your mind. He's the answer to all your problems." Prismo said with a smirk, "S-Shadow-Blade?" Finn asked looking up at Prismo who nodded.

Finn closed his eyes to talk with his inner demon as he called Shadow-Blade. When Finn opened his eyes they were blue and shadow-Blade was in control, "Ok. So great and powerful, Prismo. Tell me how to fix everything." Shadow-Blade asked Prismo, "Wish that the Lich was still stuck in the Time-Room, Gob was still good along with his brothers, Finn never turned evil and life never turned to shit." Prismo replied.

"And I could add that I want my own body." Shadow-Blade said with a smirk. Shadow-Blade was about to make his wish when the Lich came in the Time-Room, "You will not live to have your wish!" the Lich yelled before charging but was stopped by a shield made by Prismo, "Hurry!" he yelled, "I wish that the Lich was still stuck in the Time-Room, Gob was still good along with his brothers, Finn never turned evil and life never turned to shit." as soon as Shadow-Blade finished his sentence he was sent to his wish-altered-reality.

"NOOOOOOO!" the Lich yelled. In Shadow-Blade's Wish-altered-reality: Finn awoke in the Tree-Fort with Fionna on his arm, "Yes." Finn said silently. There was a knock at the door that woke up, Fionna, "Hmm, babe who is it?" Fionna asked tired, "[growl] I know just who it is. Stay here, bunny." Finn said as he got out the bed and was about to put on his black skinny jeans that Marceline got him and the red and black plaid button shirt that Marshall got him, when he decided against it and put on his blue jeans and his blue shirt along with his white, polar bear skin hoodie and went downstairs to open the door.

Once downstairs he walked to the door and opened it to reveal none other then Hudson Abadeer, "Hello Finn." Hudson said plainly, "Fuck you, Hudson." Finn said closing the door on him and walking to the kitchen to grab some grub. After eating Finn walked over to the couch and and woke up Bmo, "Morning Finn. Is Fionna up?" the little robot asked, "I dunno." Finn replied while plopping himself on the couch, "Yes I'm up." Fionna said coming down the ladder, "So Finn what are we doing today? Dungeon crawl? Slay some evil goblins? Help the candy royals?" Fionna asked plopping down next to Finn, "How about D, all of the above!" Finn said loudly, "What time is it?" Fionna asked, "Adventure time!" the two teens yelled fist punching, "Finn?" Fionna asked, "Yeah Fi?" Finn replied, "Will it always be like this?" Fionna asked, "What do you mean?" Finn asked confuse by her question, "I mean this, us, everything. Is this our last day as heroes?" Fionna asked, "No we'll always be heroes for as long as live." Finn said, "Cool but um can we stop by Marshall's house?" Fionna, "Sure." Finn replied.

_**At Marshall&Marceline's house: **_Marceline was playing with her son Flynn, "Too bad you can't meet daddy till you're older." Marceline said to the infant who gurgled in response then there was a knock at the door, "Come on let's go put you down for a nap." Marceline said floating upstairs and putting Flynn in his crib then flying back downstairs to open the door, "Oh hey Finn, Hey Fi what brings you two here?" Marceline asked leaning in the doorway, "Beats me, Fionna wanted to stop by." Finn said "OWWWW MOTHER MOTHER MOTHER FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKK!" Marshall yelled from upstairs. Fionna jumped down that ladder and ran out the door dragging Finn behind her, "Bye Marcy!" Finn yelled as he ran behind Fionna. Marceline just stood there and watched the two humans rush off, "Thanks you Finn, for everything you've done and thank you for not taking my dad's deal this time." Marceline said as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Go to him." Marshall said from behind her causing her to whirl around to look at him, "Don't let me keep you here, I can tell that you love him. Go to him." Marshall said, "Thank you, Marshall." Marceline said with a smile as she rushed upstairs to change into her day clothes, "I'm coming, Finn." Marceline said flying out of the house, "You're dead meat Finn if you think that you can just take my hard-earned prize." Marshall said with a dark look on his face."

_**In The Candy-Kingdom:**_ Both Bubblegum and Gumball had just woken up, "Uggh [gasp] I'm alive. I'm alive! Finn he did it! HE DID IT!" Bubblegum said with tears in her eyes, "And I need him." Bubblegum said as she took the crown off her head and looked at it as she walked to the window. Bubblegum then threw her crown and chucked it as far as she could, "Princess did you just?" Peppermint Butler said as he walked into the room, "I'm not a princess anymore. Tell Gilroy I'm intrusting the Kingdom to him and that I'm not coming back." Bubblegum said with tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. Peppermint Butler smiled, "Good luck out there, Bonnie." he said before walking out the door and into the room that Gumball was in and saw him with his head in his knees, "I'm guessing you heard." Peppermint Butler said as Gumball nodded, "She's leaving me and I can't do anything about it but if it makes her happy then I'm happy." Gumball said walking to the room that he thought Bubblegum was in but when he got there there was only a note on the nightstand, it read.

_To my dearest Gilroy, I'm sorry but I must leave you and this Kingdom_

_My heart belongs to Finn and Finn only_

_But know that you will always be in my heart but know that I will never return and I leave this beautiful Kingdom to you. I put my trust in you that you will rule this glorious land wisely_

_goodbye Gilroy from your ex-lover, Bonnie_

Gumball had tears rolling down his face after he finished the note but he managed to smile, "You better hope that Finn will allow you to stay at his stupid tree." Gumball said to Bubblegum, wherever she was.

_**In The Fire-Kindom: **_"Felix (Flame Prince), I have something to tell you." FP said to Felix, "What is it?" Felix asked, "I'm leaving and I'm not coming back." FP said taking off her crown, "WHAT?! WHY?! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME?!" Felix exclaimed, "Because I love Finn." FP said plainly, "Fine, go on." Felix said not able to bring himself to look at her, "Goodbye, Felix." FP said rushing out the door to the grass-lands, "You better hope he'll protect you, cause I won't." Felix said to no one.

_**In The Middle of The Grass-Lands: **_"So what first, Fi?" Finn asked but then he heard someone yelling his name wait not just one person..three people, "FINN!" Finn saw Marceline, Bubblegum and FP rushing towards him. His eyes widen as he ran behind Fionna who yelled, "STOOOOOPPPP!" causing the three to stop in their tracks, "Ya mind telling me just what the hell is going on?" Fionna asked, "It's non of your business, Fionna." FP said crossing her arms, "Well then I guess you don't need to be here then because anything that has to do with Finn is my business." Fionna said, "Just move Fionna it's not like you're his girlfriend." Marceline said annoyed, "Is that why you're here? Because you want Finn?" Fionna asked angered, "Yes." all three of them said, "Well too bad he's mine now." Fionna said as Finn stopped hiding behind Fionna, "No he's mine!" Marceline yelled as she charged at Fionna with blood-lust in her eyes. Fionna had no time to react so she just closed her eyes and hoped that it would be quick.

Fionna just stood there but after a few minutes she opened her eyes to see that Marceline was stabbed in the stomach by a red sword and Finn was in front of her with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry Marceline...but I had to." Finn said, "Finn.." was the only thing that Marceline said before she fell to the ground..lifeless. Marceline the Vampire Queen was dead, "MARCY!" Marshall yelled as he became visible and flew over to where Marceline's even more lifeless corpse lay.

"Marcy...please come back to me." Marshall begged as he cradled Marceline's body not even caring that his skin was burning, "Marshall! Get out of the sun!" Fionna said, "Why should I? I have no reason to live anymore." Marshall said as he grunted in pain from the burning heat of the sun. Marshall's face then turned from one of sorrow to one anger as he looked at Finn with a dark look in his eye as he said, "See ya in hell, you BASTARD!" Marshall then used of of his will power to lunge at Finn and grab Finn's sword and stabbed him with it, "Now I can torture you for the rest of your afterlife." Marshall hissed as he fell to the ground and burned to ashes, "Finn!" Fionna yelled as she ran to Finn's body and dropped to her knees, "Bye-bye bunny." Finn said as he closed his eyes and died.

A moment passed and Finn heard his name being called which had to be impossible because he died not to long ago, "Finn, come on wake Finn." It was no it couldn't be...Marceline!? Finn's eyes fluttered opened and he saw what he thought was the worst sight he could've seen. He was back in the hospital in the Candy-Kingdom along with everyone else he also saw, the Lich, Six-Fingered-William, Ash and Ashley. Finn used all his strength to leap out of the bed and grab his sword and sliced off both the Lich's head and Six-Fingered-William's head and before he got back in the bed he walked over to a frightened Hudson and punched him so herd his nose broke, "You son of a bitch." Finn hissed causing Hudson to step back to refrain from ripping Finn to shreds.

Finn then walked over to a chair that had his clothes on it and walked to the bathroom, once everyone heard the lock click they let out a sigh of relief, "What the hell was that!?" Hudson yelled clutching his broken nose, "Finn seems pissed. Rest in peace, Ash." Jake said with a smirk as everyone looked at Ash with an evil smirk, "Bye-bye asshole." Ashley said thinking that she was scot-free, "Oh-no your just as fucked as I am, Ashley. Or did you forget about your precious Marshall Lee?" Ash said with a smirk, "Fuck you, Ash." Ashley said.

Then there was a knock on the room door, "Oh my glob, like everyone is here for Finn." it was Lsp (lumpy space princess), "What the fuck do you want?" Fionna asked coldly, "Finn. Like I need to talk to him." Lsp said, "Get the fuck out." Steel said annoyed, "No." Lsp said crossing her arms. Marshall sneaked behind Lsp and scared the lumps off her causing her to run out of the room screaming, "HAHAHA [sighs] I love myself." Marshall said with his sexy smirk, "You're so full of yourself." Hudson said pissed, "Aww is my little demon grumpy?" Evangeline said smirking and pinching his cheeks, "I'm going back to the castle to kill something." Hudson said as he opened a portal to the Night O' Sphere, "Dad come on that didn't hurt." Marceline said, "Yes it did." Hudson said pouting.

Finn came out of the bathroom so now all eyes were on him. Ash gulped as Finn walked closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to rip your heart out and squash it in my hand while I feed your dead, bloody carcass to my hell-hounds and I'm going to throw my head back in laughter as I listen to the beautiful sound of your bones crunching and your flesh getting ripped from your dead body." When Finn finished Ash was begging for someone to kill him now, "Please he's gonna feed me to his hell-hounds! Please just end me now!" Ash said sobbing, "That's not all, Ash I'm gonna torture your soul for the rest of eternity and laugh as I listen to your your soul howl in pain forever and ever and ever and ever and ever." Finn then started to laugh darkly causing everyone to to get filled with a little fright. Well everyone except Jake, "Ata boy I always knew you were just like your bro deep down inside." Jake said patting Finn on his back then joining him in his fit of dark laughter.

"_Wtf?_" Steel whispered in his brother's ear, "Oh and just so it's clear, Ashley's next. Just for good measure." Finn said with a dark smirk, "FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" Ashley yelled as Finn opened his pack and got out bug-milk and drew a smiley face on the wall then he threw the bug-milk on it, "_Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum_!" Finn chanted and a portal to the Night O' Sphere appeared on the wall. Finn dragged both Ash and Ashley into the portal and once the portal closed behind the human, Marshall burst into laughter and was clutching his stomach, "What's so funny dad?" Maya asked, "Finn's insane!" Marshall replied and causing everyone to give him a confused look, "Oh come on don't tell me you think he's sane." Marshall said with a shocked face as everyone remained quiet, "Why do you refuse to see it? Finn has snapped and he's gonna get worst, worst then Ice-King and Ice-Queen only not as pathetic and more evil then Hudson." Marshall said, "But why would that happen?" Fionna asked, "I don't know. Princess got any ideas?" Marshall asked Bubblegum, "Hmmm [gasp] His sword!" Princess-Bubblegum said, "What about it?" Jake asked, "His sword was made with demon's blood, right?" Princess-Bubblegum said, "Uh-huh." Fionna added, "So he could be influenced by the demon through the sword." Princess-Bubblegum said, "Kinda like Simon was influenced by the Crown?" Marceline asked. Princess-Bubblegum nodded, "No..." Fionna whispered to herself. She didn't want to lose the love of her life.

**OM-FUCKING-G! I SPENT SOOOOO FUCKING LONG ON THIS ONE AND RIGHT NOW MY BRAIN FUCKING HURTS LIKE HELL AND ALSO I WANNA ASK YOU GUYS THIS: WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE A MOB/MAFIA STYLE AT FANFIC? PM OR LEAVE A COMMENT. ANYWAY AS ALWAYS STAY DARK :) ** __


End file.
